Chronicles of Absolution: Heavy Lies the Crown
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.15. A seal may have been saved but sometimes the price is too high from a human standpoint. Then you have someone come and ask you to walk through a door that you know will have dark consequences... Life becomes heavy as Dean and Angela are asked to revisit a portion of their lives in order to find out who is murdering the angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Heavy Lies the Crown**

**Chapter 1**

_The burning was nearly unbearable. The funny thing was she had been burned this bad before and had blisters but it was like a combination of tools with a little bit of personality mojo or something. It also didn't help that she was struggling so much against her bonds once they were clapped on. It was second nature and too much of a reminder of another time. Then he came out._

_ "You really never cease to amaze me my pretty. All the times you should have been dead and yet here you are back in the pan. What do you think you can accomplish?"_

_ She never graced him with an answer. Instead she snarled at him like an animal. She felt like an animal, a wild animal caged against her will. She felt her fangs extend as she hissed, pulling at her bindings. It didn't help when she spotted the Winchesters trapped behind the iron chain. It made her pull all the more harder._

_ Alistair was no stranger to her. She was no stranger to his ways. She had been young and foolish and then paid the price. Now the price seemed to be constant damnation from him now that he was topside. She had to watch as he played shoot with rock salt with the boys but an idea came to her and she spent time in concentration over that…_

_ … "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" Pam looked at the three of them like a parent would though that seemed to be a bit wrong since she had lost her sight._

_ Dean was a bit sheepish and embarrassed as he announced it was him. She silently cleared her throat but she knew Pam was looking at her, well she was facing her. The woman was looking less than impressed with the idea._

_ "Of course Chachi," Pam scoffed. "So let's be clear. You wanna rip your souls out of your bodies, and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" She made a gesture to mock them a little._

_ Dean nodded, "Mm-hmm." He wasn't looking at Pam and neither was Sam. It really was an insane idea._

_ "Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"_

_ There was a slight back and forth between Dean and Pam as he laid down the reasons for it. Pam said, "You don't know what you're doing but the conduit there does. In fact she doesn't need to do astral projection."_

_ … "Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?"_

_ They were almost loose. Almost there. She just needed to work it a little more. She had to save Tessa. Even though they were not friends, she felt a special connection to Tessa… much like Dean. She would not let Death be killed twice._

_ One Reaper was dead. Tessa was next. It was now or never. The bolts came loose just as the chandelier came crashing down. The chains were free. Using them like weapons she swung them forward, her teeth elongated and hissing, allowing Tessa to take Sam and Dean away. Then she felt the vibration through the spirit world. She knew…_

_ The next minute she was in another place with the demon. Dean was there and she fell after they broke apart from the grip they were in. The chains were around her wrists and she held the ends. They were burning and blistering but that was a moot point now._

_ "You can't run Dean. Not even my little pretty can," Alistair mocked. "Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours." He advanced after grabbing the end of one of the chains._

_ She yanked the end away. She spoke but in a language she hadn't used in years. Her teeth were still elongated and her eyes were glowing. Then lightning came down and Alistair was gone…_

_ … "There's no such thing as miracles"…_

_ … "Shame on me for ever looking for you in the first place. The one they said and I went like a moth to a flame."..._

_ … "I know and she knows what you did to the demon Sam. I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions… think again."_

_ She looked at Pam's lifeless body on the bed. Sasha moaned in sadness from her place on the floor. Inside felt empty. Not even the burning sensation mattered. All she could hear was the mocking laugh of him and his daughter…_

The day was gray and a light rain was falling. Any hints of the sun were marred by the overcast as the rain came down. Angela blinked as the rain poured. Her hair had been tied back in a bun and the water made it slick. She was leaning against a tree while watching the funeral home. Sasha was sitting beside her and looking every bit as sad as she was feeling.

_The one they said and I went like a moth to a flame._

"You certainly came to the flame Pam… and you got burned for it," Angela sighed as she watched the funeral parlor.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be there with them. She just didn't trust herself to be there. She didn't trust her controls that she had over her abilities and feared that something would happen during the funeral that would spell for dangerous consequences. She didn't need that… not now especially after her latest confrontation with Alistair.

This was good enough, standing in the rain and letting it pour on her. The coat that Murrieta gave her was thick enough not to get sopping wet and chill her to the bone. At this point, she didn't care if she caught a cold. It would be a minor punishment compared to her agreeing to that fool idea that they had come up with.

_You don't know what you're doing but the conduit there does. In fact she doesn't need to do astral projection._

Angela ran through that conversation. It was something she did as easily as she did when sleeping. It was true. She hadn't needed to perform astral projection.

_What does she mean, Angie?_

_ It means… I can see them._

It was akin to telling them that she knew their parents the first time she mentioned it without evading the issue. It was a surprise to both of them though she figured that they would have figured it out with the incident at the Morton House being the big clue. Then again they attributed her wigging out to seeing visions, something they had seen her do before.

_Hello Angie. Been a while. I guess mine and the other's pleas got you back._

_ Hi Tessa._

_ Wait, you know her?_

_ We go back Dean. Back to the first time she saw death._

It was weird trying to explain that she had been able to see reapers and ghosts for the last four hundred years; since the first time she had died she had been able to see reapers. She couldn't explain how it was possible or even why. She did remember that she wanted to kill herself because she thought that she was going crazy from seeing the reapers but she didn't tell them that. There were plenty of times that she wanted to kill herself and it had nothing to do with the fact that she could see reapers and ghosts. The nice thing was that the reapers were kind enough to mask their presence.

It was a low blow to the boys to find out that but Sam was ready to jump into it with her being the physical being to give a punch or two. Certainly it helped out even though they thought her getting into Colin's house was a bit of a problem. Well it was to them but not for her; another layer to the fact that she used to be a lot more creative when getting into places, one being a high security museum to prevent the theft of a piece of artwork with occult significance.

Being able to be physical was a good thing since it was Alistair. Yet she continually asked herself what good it did. His minion bastards got her and clapped the irons on her and she was powerless until she figured out how to get free. Looking down she looked at the bandages on her wrists and hands; another reason why she didn't want to be in there. She didn't want the stares even though her coat hid her wrists.

Sasha gave a slight whine and Angela looked down. She gave a slight smile at the pup and leaned over to pet her. With her free hand, she fished out a biscuit and fed it to the pup. "Good girl, Sasha."

She went back to staring at the funeral home. It was a wonder that no one called the cops since she looked like a strange sight. Plus she could have been thought to have been up to no good.

"I believe you were the one that said that it was insane to stay out in the rain."

Angela turned to see Castiel looking at her. She replied, "That hardly applies, especially to you."

Castiel looked a bit uncomfortable but it was hard to tell since angels weren't big on showing emotion. Yet he really was uncomfortable. He sensed his charge's pain and could see it when they captured Alistair. "It was intended to… start a conversation."

"Why? Usually you showing up and asking me to do something usually works," Angela replied as she looked at the angel. The rain had lessened but it still pounded on her and ran down her face. "Then again when you 'ask' we tend to do the opposite."

"That comment wasn't directed at you."

"Oh please Cas," Angela replied with narrowed eyes. She moved to stand in front of him. "You know as well as every other dick with wings that I'm hardly the poster girl for your skewed vision of the Malachi of Absolution. I get a kick out of breaking rules."

"It wasn't meant to be towards you." Castiel almost rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "We know your tendencies."

"Yeah meaning that I probably would have killed Alistair if you hadn't lightning zapped him away." Angela wasn't sure that she would have done it. She had been running for so long from everything that happened and then when confronted she always did what she normally did; she fought to get away. Looking deep down, it was as what she had always known; she was afraid.

The ice bitch persona that had served her so well was really more a shield to the fact that she was afraid. She was afraid of the shadows that chased her namely the demons that tormented her. The physical was nothing; the mental was what got you. She would know since she had utilized that form of 'persuasion' before.

Castiel studied his charge. She had put a hand to her head and one grasped the pendant she wore. She wiped her head as if to wipe away the water that was there even though the gesture was futile. "It was a victory that we captured him."

"And what do you intend to do? Use him as a bargaining chip for queen bitch?" Angela lowered her hand from her head but she hadn't surrendered her pendant. "Because last I checked your dickhead brothers were more into intimidation and smite first and ask questions later."

"It is a possibility to get to Lilith," Castiel allowed. He would have gone on but it didn't seem right. There was a time for everything and while the urgency was getting the source of breaking the seals caught and stopped, he could sense that to bring it up was not good. "Angela, I know that what happened over the last couple of days has been… difficult." He paused and glanced at her to find her staring at him.

"Difficult?"

"There are other words but…" Castiel wasn't able to finish. He couldn't find anything to say. Once she had told him that it was okay to be spontaneous with comments or actions. It seemed that it was a good time for that. "I am sorry."

Angela looked at Castiel. It was automatic to reply, "No you're not. Your kind never are."

Castiel saw the tears even though it was raining. Slowly he reached up and with his thumb, gently wiped them. "I _am_ sorry. I am sorry that you have to be a part of this."

The touch was gentle and Angela expected it. What she didn't expect was the flow of grace flow through the touch. She was no stranger to the feeling of grace since she had the privilege of touching Gabriel's and Anna's though the latter was more through the fact that she overloaded her vessel with it when she got it back. It was just that Castiel was not one to let people touch it.

From her experience, grace was as personal as personal space. It was characteristic of the angel and to let someone touch it… it was crossing a boundary that was related to… A probable good/bad example was when a girl and guy agree to have sex and do it. Castiel was allowing that to happen. She knew that he was trying to be there not as a job giver but…

"I know that you are angry and that you don't trust yourself at the moment."

Angela was glad her thoughts were interrupted since it allowed her to recover from the exposure to the grace. "You really have to stop that. It's bad enough I do something similar and it's creepy."

"It is related to our bond."

"I know," Angela replied, her voice growing soft. "You can pick up my distress."

Castiel lowered his hand and dropped it to his side. She had straightened up like she was ready to do business. That was how it usually went and he could see somewhat why she said the things she did and felt the way she did. It greatly conflicted with what he had been used to. Orders were orders and yet it seemed that he could let the rules apply to her. He let her turn to look back at the funeral home. He then replied, "When I was assigned to you… I thought it was like other assignments. It was… different."

Angela looked over at the angel. She raised her brow and indicated that she was going to listen. "How so?"

"I thought you were nothing like what was written but…"

Angela shook her head and grasped Castiel's hands, "Don't try Cas. I get it. I know I am nothing whatever you read at Bible camp says. Or at the very least it is embellished. I know you are trying to be what humans call a friend and that is good."

Castiel looked at her hands and noticed the bandages. "You are injured."

Angela looked at them. She remembered that it was Sam that had bandaged them for her. He had put the burn salve she had used when he got those nasty burns from Lenya's playground on them. It wasn't exactly ideal but it helped and it had the antibiotics needed to heal the burns. He was gentle with it from the cleaning, to the application of the salve, to the wrapping and the sad thing was she liked it. "That's what I get for handling adamantium silver chains."

Castiel took one of her hands and pushed up her coat sleeve and looked at the bandaging. His stare was much like when he was out to do battle or examining something. "Alistair?"

"He knows how we Halflings function. He knows our weaknesses." Angela looked at his hands as they ran along the bandages. She could remember getting the same injuries before and similar times. She wondered how many times she had gotten ligature marks and burns as a wayward thought now that she paused.

Castiel looked at her hands and the fingers. He could make out the redness on the individual digits. They weren't too bad so slowly he undid the bandage to reveal her palm. The blisters were like nasty pustules from boils and sores. Gently he touched his fingers to her palms and the blisters disappeared. "You did what you had to and risked your own well-being to save a seal."

"That's the job Cas. You of all people should know that. You've been in this game longer than me and I agreed to it when I became Absolution." Angela flexed her hand to test the newly healed skin. It didn't hurt as much but then again she was feeling the wrist. She held out her other hand. "To be like Dean, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one though I think that is a little bit skewered."

"You do tend to do the opposite."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle as Castiel undid the other bandage to reveal the other palm. It was as bad as the other one had been. "I know because I operate on this funky ass believe that every life is important. Zero body count for me if I can help it."

Castiel healed the other hand and released it. He would have offered to heal her wrists but he figured that she wanted to leave it. She gave no indication that she wanted those burns healed. He thought it foolish since it was an injury but he had learned early on in their relationship her stance on respecting personal space. "It is impractical at times but like with Samhain, I'm glad that you and the Winchesters decided to save the town."

"Well mostly I wanted to spite Uriel." Angela paused a moment and then turned to Castiel, "Apart from the fact you sensed my distress, why are you here?"

"There is… the matter of the list. I want to know if it is safe."

Angela raised her brow in suspicion. Something was going up. She had dealt with Castiel long enough to know when he was having trouble asking something of her that was probably going to hurt her on an emotional and mental level. She didn't want to accuse the angel yet since that didn't get much especially if his brothers like Uriel were present. She replied, "The list is safe as well as the key. I've heard of nothing about another one… yet."

"That is good."

"Cas?"

The angel was gone leaving Angela with Sasha who had watched the whole thing with interest. Angela sighed and turned to see the funeral doors open. Whatever it was that Castiel had come to see her about, it looked like it was going to take a back burner. At that moment she could make out the Winchesters leaving and heading towards the car and could make out Sam trying to look for her without seeming to do so.

It really hadn't sat too well when she said that she couldn't go in. Dean looked at her like she had done something like ditch them. Maybe he did see it that way. Sam tried to ask with silent looks why she didn't want to go. Her excuse really didn't settle things even though she had told the truth; she was concerned that her emotional state was going to cause heads to turn. Plus no dogs were allowed and there was the issue of Sasha; the practical solution was better than nothing.

Angela knew that it was a bit too soon to be going over to the car. Besides a walk would do some good. She looked at Sasha and made a motion and started walking. She went in the direction of the motel they were staying in since there was the issue of gear that needed to be packed and the boys would stop there first. She walked, not noticing that both had seen her.

Along the way Angela walked with her hands behind her back like she was going for a stroll, ignoring the rain that was now a light shower. Sasha trotted by her side in a perfect walk, aware that her alpha was still in deep thought and sad. They made a curious sight but not strange as they walked back.

The phone rang and Angela pulled it out. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway by putting her hands free set in her ear. "Hello?"

_Good I got you._

"Perfect timing Ruby. You know I do love it when you just brighten my day." The sarcasm was thick on her tongue and also sounded venomous.

_I aim to please. Listen, I know that you encountered Alistair. There are rumors._

"Tell me what I don't know. I know the grapevine as well as the weasels of your kind." Angela slowed to a conversational walk. It wasn't like she was going to get more wet than usual.

_At least I'm better than Cary. Still don't know why you even bother but then again you'd do something just to piss me off._

"Glad we got that figured out. What do you want?"

_Rumors were that a raging beast chased down Alistair and now he's captured. There are also hints about payback on the angels. Not that I want to help you stop that._

"Right because when you put an angel and a demon in the same room you get Godzilla and Mothra," Angela replied looking a little bored. The news about the angels being targeted was somewhat not new but it was. Since it was war, of course both sides would be out for blood. Yet this was being done in retaliation. It felt different.

The other part about a beat chasing down Alistair, Angela could believe that. It was her since she knew she had behaved like an animal. She was surprised the boys hadn't said anything since they got a nice view of it. She continued, "Is there a hit list I don't know about?"

_Just a rumor but for the most part there is talk of disappointment that the seal hadn't been broken. Probably too little, too late._

"At least a seal was saved."

_Right and going your way there probably was a casualty. Whatever happened to the great tactician?_

The mocking tone was more like an annoying white noise. Angela paused a moment and thought about it. She once had been called a great tactician. Hell she had been an unofficial general during the few wars she actually saw like they were a movie. Forget the newsreels, she was there and the stench of death, fire, smoke, burnt flesh… She had grown to hate the smell of burnt flesh and never salt and burned dead hunters but gave them protection with Romani magic.

She really had changed quite a bit. But there were some things that didn't change. Her reaction to things and how she fought proved that. "The tactician is still there. Things are different."

_ Well that better come out. We are at war and the angels are losing. You know that more than half the seals have been broken. You may have saved a couple of them but there are others out there with the potential to do the same thing…_

"I know Ruby. Check on the targeting angels thing. I know you'll like hearing about it and you don't have to do anything to stop it. Oh and Ruby, we may have an armistice but be aware that I won't hesitate to break it if I feel something is up." Angela hung up and went into the motel up to her room, shaking the water off her and letting Sasha shake herself dry. Angela smiled and said, "I'll towel you off before we go. Lord knows Dean will have a field day with the smell of wet dog."

The door to her room looked more welcoming than that of the boys as Angela pulled out the key. She unlocked the door with a decisive click and opened it. She walked in to find a faded and dirty room. Trash was everywhere. Standing in the middle of the room was…

* * *

**A/N:** And we kick off episode 3.15 with the aftermath of Pamela's death and into the fact the angels have Alistair. Seems like the hard work in Wisconsin was for nothing but we'll see as we wait for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello little sister. Been a long time since we last had fun."

Angela stood in the room looking at Lenya. She turned to leave only to find a wall where the door should have been. The only openings were a couple of windows to let in light that was more twilight than anything. Even Sasha was missing and it had Angela think that she may have fallen down the rabbit hole once and for all.

Lenya stood in the middle looking like she was going to go on a hike but not the down and dirty type. The scar on her face was faint but discernible and she managed to hide it with a few locks styled for the effect. She was doing that cute little girl act as she stared innocently while Angela looked around the room. She couldn't help but ask, "Look familiar?"

Angela looked around the room. It was dirty with trash that was mostly paper. There was writing on the walls in spray paint. A covered table was in the corner and she could only guess as to what was under it. On the ground she saw something that had her move her head slightly like she was going to be inquisitive. It was the corner though that had her attention.

In the corner was a pair of shackles. They weren't normal iron shackles. They were like the ones that Alistair had her clapped into recently but padded… just like before. There was also a food dish and a water dish like for an animal. Seeing them made her throat convulse with the memory. Abruptly she turned to look at Lenya and replied, "Are you attempting to display your sick sense of humor or just merely being a pain in my ass?"

Lenya chuckled and it sounded like a little girl's giggles. "Little sister, do you always ask the same thing out of a misguided need for control?"

"Maybe I just like being predictable in the beginning." Angela maintained the distance between her and Lenya, not relaxing her guard.

"You are predictable in general. Much like the fact that you would agree to going to the funeral home to see Daddy as you are."

"Well can't help it if I don't' need to do an unnecessary step when I can see perfectly." Angela shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. It probably wasn't a good idea to be cute with anything since it was Lenya but that was the reason for it.

Lenya smiled, "Yes. You can see the bloody reapers and anything else that wanders in the spirit world. It was a wonder you weren't crazy before you came to play in our special room." She motioned towards the room as if to display it. She looked at Angela and took a few paces forward. "Then again you were young, vain, arrogant… things that Daddy liked about you."

"I'll admit that I had a few flaws that still go for me now as they did then," Angela replied, not moving when Lenya moved. She wasn't going to give the demon that satisfaction. "Though you haven't changed a bit."

"Stating the obvious was always a talent of yours," Lenya countered as she stepped closer. She extended her hand and with her right index finger, she fingered the clothing on Angela and ran it along her cheek until it hit her chin. Her finger snapped as she put pressure on the chin.

Angela didn't flinch even though she felt the wetness of blood. The pain was nothing. She put her own finger and dabbed it in the wound. She gave a coy look at the demon and asked, "Is this payback for what I did to your face?"

Lenya's jaw tightened at that. "Call it a reminder that you belong to me little sister." To emphasize the point, she jabbed a finger at a spot on the right side of Angela's abdomen and smiled when Angela winced and moved back. "Even the flesh remembers."

"Some things yes." Angela straightened her frame as she moved away from the direction Lenya had tried to back her to which was close to the chains and the table. "Curse of eternity. Forgetting is hard."

"Indeed. Daddy always said that you would remember your time with us even though you were so determined to get out." Lenya put a finger to her lip as if to think. "Of course I don't think he expected that you'd pay him back in his own coin and with a little help."

"If you mean the fact that the angels captured him then I have no sympathy."

Lenya couldn't help but laugh at that, "Still siding with the angels even though you made it clear that you want nothing to do with them. If there was ever a hypocrite, you certainly fit that bill to a T." She paused in her laughing and looked at Angela. She was still within touching distance and she knew that it was nerve wracking. "Of course you know that payback is a bitch in most cases. Of course that depends on who it is being issued upon."

"So someone is going after the angels."

"Don't look so surprised little sister. Angels and demons; it's the battle of light and dark though really is there such a distinction?"

"From this point there is."

Lenya couldn't help it. She reached out with both hands and clapped Angela's face in them. She grinned at the look she was getting. "Always trying to make distinctions when there really are the shades of grey that you know so well."

Angela had enough and pushed Lenya's hands away roughly. "Fine. What do you want?"

"The question is what do you want? From what I heard, you were just like you were when Daddy used to come and play with you before I would. They had to have hurt. You were lucky I padded them."

Angela could hear the faint sounds of screaming and hissing. The clanking of chains was loud in her ears even though there was nothing to visibly see. She heard Alistair and Lenya both laughing and talking like she was four, patronizing her. She looked at Lenya and said, "I want you to leave me alone."

"Now you know I can't do that. Like your Deanie, you are like a puppy; you're just too much fun to play with. It is always fun to see if the puppy will fight back. Of course that depends on whether or not you will do it."

"Sink to your level? Angela made a scoffing sound, "No."

"But didn't you already do that? Still have the urge?"

Angela felt her throat convulse but couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?"

"Why would the angels capture Daddy?" Lenya looked at Angela like she should have figured it out already. She then gave a knowing smile as she turned to walk away. "You should know better than anyone that what stays in the past doesn't stay there."

Angela looked at the ground for a moment. She could see traces of blood and it wasn't all human blood. At least that was what she remembered from before. She remembered full well what happened in this room when Lenya got bored with her usual methods. She replied, "True, but it doesn't always dictate the outcome."

"Now you sound like the humans when they lie to themselves. So like you little sister." Lenya turned to look back at Angela. "You know what they'll ask you to do. Daddy wants to know if you have the balls to walk through the door that you leave wide open."

Angela stood there looking at Lenya as the demon looked out the window. She pursed her lips as she thought about it some. Then she said, "I don't care what they do to Alistair. The bastard deserves it and if I have to, I'll do it."

Lenya turned to look at Angela. Her eyes were the white demon eyes and she got a grin and charged forward. Her swoop attack was sudden as she pounced on Angela.

_ Say what you want. Try to protect the dying angels too. I guess the past never truly leaves…_

Angela opened her eyes and found that it was pitch black outside and she could hear the rain on the roof of the Impala. She blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. It was a first that she hadn't gasped for air like she did sometimes. Jerking out of a dream or nightmare usually had you making noise but it seemed to not have disturbed the boys who were sitting up front.

Sam was driving this time, probably a first in a blue moon. Dean was in the passenger seat oddly quiet but judging from the slight movement of his shoulders, he was petting Sasha. The slight whimper confirmed it and Dean's gentle murmur soothing it further verified that Sasha had decided to get into the front seat while she was back there… not that Angela could blame the pup.

Angela didn't move as she blinked herself awake. She knew that the boys probably thought that she was asleep and maybe it was a good thing since she hadn't exactly been in typical grieving mode for Pam. She didn't set foot into the funeral home, her conversation with Castiel in the rain… all of it was in her thoughts as she dreamed the whole set of events until that room and she spoke with Lenya. It was like the instant replays she did when they went dream walking to help Bobby and stop that kid who was killing people in his dreams. The problem was it felt real and they tended to.

_Maybe I am going crazy if I can't separate my dreams from reality._

"Ruby'll meet us outside Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads," Sam was saying.

Angela looked at the back of Sam's head and watched as he looked at his brother with a look that was an interesting combination of concern and the blatant eye roll. She heard Dean make a grumble and shift. She watched as he pulled Sasha closer towards him and rubbed her some more. For a man who wasn't crazy about dogs, he reached out for comfort from one and one that he didn't want around in the first place.

"Look," Sam said in response, "I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list but if she can help us get to Lilith…"

"Man, work with Ruby, don't, I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean looked at the pup that he was holding like it was a lifeline. He took in the expression and looked back up. "Pamela didn't want anything to do with this, and we dragged her back into it, Sam." He looked over at his brother.

"She knew what was at stake."

Angela couldn't help it and softly recited Pam's words that haunted her, "The one they said and I went like a moth to a flame."

"Nice of you to join us, Angie," Dean grumbled. He would have tossed the pup into the back seat but that would have disrupted Sam's driving. "Did sleeping off your grief help?" He ignored the look Sam shot at him.

"No because what I see during the day is what I see at night in my dreams. It's called guilt," Angela replied a little more forceful than she intended. She didn't want a pity party from anyone. "And as to knowing what was at stake, we just goaded her with the guilt trip so it felt like no choice. She knew what was at stake…" She made a noise.

"Right saving the world," Dean picked up. "We're doing such a damn good job of it."

It felt tense in the car. Sam glanced in the mirror and noticed Angela rubbing her eyes. Dean looked despondent. "Dean…"

"I'm tired of burying friends Sam," Dean interrupted. He was tired of it all. It just seemed too big and for every time they scored a point, they lost a couple of players off the board. He was feeling guilty because Pam didn't want to be involved and they involved her anyway and now she was dead. The traitorous thought that Angela could have said something about seeing reapers earlier would have saved them trouble but then he knew she would insist on getting in alone and that wouldn't have been good either.

"Try having to kill them if only to save them," Angela said softly but more to herself.

Neither Winchester said anything about that. Sam knew she was feeling what they were feeling and got the sense that it was more about what they had talked about; that there were tough choices that didn't have that happy ending. Of course he couldn't get that image out of his mind, seeing her like… an animal when she was chained and then breaking free, not caring about the burns… He pushed that aside and tried to change the subject, "Look. We catch a fresh trail…"

"We follow it, I know," Dean finished feeling a little annoyed as he tried to soothe himself by petting Sasha. "Like I said, I'm just… I'm just getting tired."

"Well get angry." Sam looked over at his brother.

Angela listened to that simple response. It seemed rational for the state she was in now and how she was behaving. She hadn't gone into the funeral home because she was afraid her emotional state would cause her powers to go haywire. She nearly bit Castiel's head off and Ruby didn't count since they always sniped back and forth. She was angry but it felt different. She was angry but she wanted to channel it and let it build.

Looking at Sam, Angela studied him. For a moment she let her nose do the work and focused on his scent. She knew what he had done in that motel room even though she hadn't seen it. She saw what he did when they encountered Alistair in the cemetery. She knew what she did when she approached Alistair before Sam attempted to smoke him out. She knew what was happening and it felt like it was a storm that was coming but you just didn't know when. The signs were there.

Sam was quiet after giving his suggestion but he couldn't resist looking in the mirror at Angela. She had been quiet, too quiet ever since Pam died. She wasn't rude and spoke when necessary but there was no warmth as there was before. Mostly she appeared thoughtful and he knew that her refusal to go to the funeral was not because she didn't care. It had him wonder if she heard what Pam had whispered to him about what he was doing.

It wasn't like it was a secret between them. Actually he did leave out some pertinent parts but she knew that Ruby had been teaching him things and what he could do. She didn't jump down his throat like Dean did but seemed… apathetic maybe? She accepted it but was always ready with the expression 'handle with care.' She didn't question his choice to use his abilities indicating she trusted him to make choices on his own. Yet he felt a sense of disquiet that bothered him, like she was keeping something from him but more like she knew something and was waiting.

That was the part that made him uneasy. If they screwed up or did something stupid, she didn't really point it out. Rather she would let it stew but her behavior, the normalcy, it drove the guilt train full throttle. Sam knew she was waiting for something from him and he had an idea of what but there were a lot of things that she could do that with and sometimes it was with the littlest of things but that was if she was in a teasing mood, which she wasn't in.

_What is going on through that mind of yours Angie?_

_You're thoughts are rather loud, Sam._

Sam glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed that she was staring like she had heard him. She blinked slowly and he knew and it wasn't a fluke. _Don't you have some rule about this?_

_ Hard to keep when your worrying gets too loud… but I'll listen when you want._

Nothing more was said out loud or in thoughts. Sam knew she was there to listen if he wanted to talk. It was just weird because it was so random that she did that. He was used to her talking in dreams if that occurred like what she did with Dean a while back. He didn't say anything but he thought he could hear the faint humming of a song.

The motel didn't look any more cheery as they pulled up and paid for the rooms. The rain had stopped but the moisture in the air was still there as Angela got out in a fluid motion and looked around. Her breath came out in puffs as she paused to sniff the moisture in the air. It was nice to actually smell wet dirt; something about it was relaxing and slightly uplifting. She made a low whistle and Sasha came with a yip to stand by her as she grabbed her stuff.

"Here Angie," Sam said softly as he handed her the key to her room.

"Thank you."

Sam worried his lip as she hauled her gear out and slung it over her shoulder. It was probably nothing but it bothered him that she was so quiet when it was clear that something was on her mind. That it really hit hard that Pam died didn't help things at all and both he and Dean knew that she had a bleeding heart about people in general and especially if she knew them, whether it was like she did with them or a casual acquaintance like they've come across. Lately though she looked like she was ready to hit something or worse rip it to shreds. Certainly it looked like that when Alistair tormented her while she was chained.

Dean was concerned too. He had seen how dark his girl could get when she set her sights on something and was going to take care of business. He wasn't mad at her. He was tired, tired of friends dying and he was sticking around to see the bloody and crappy ending. He could see that his tiredness was mild compared to hers. Hell he probably would do the same or worse if he had lived as long as she had.

He didn't like the fact that Alistair knew her well, like they had done a dance before. She admitted that they did but something eluded him. He could tell when he saw her snarling and hissing in some weird language while she was restrained. That told him the history was there and it was deeply ingrained, pure hatred, for lack of a better expression. He didn't say anything about it as he and Sam pulled their gear out to go their room.

Angela opened the door to her room and looked at the bland interior. Actually it was crappy and was the exact same phrase that Dean said upon entering his and Sam's room. She put her bag on her bed and picked up Sasha, seized with an urge to draw comfort from the pup. As soon as she did though, she felt a whoosh and found herself in an equally crappy room and facing two people that drew a mixture of annoyance and… she wasn't sure.

"Winchester and Winchester and finally the abomination," the annoyingly smug voice of Uriel said. He gave a sardonic grin at Sasha, "I see you have a new pet. I'd expected as much from someone who hangs around dogs."

Angela held onto Sasha since the pup was growling at Uriel. The deep throated snarls were unnatural and she could feel the pup struggle to run up and bite the angel. She waited until Dean finished his outburst.

"Mind your tone with me," Uriel countered.

"You can try and make me," Angela said even though the demand was made towards Dean. Her eyes glowed for just a second as she held onto the snarling pup. "Lord knows you tried once and failed."

"You are needed," Uriel said looking at her and then Dean.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam interjected and stepped forward to prevent his brother from doing anything rash. He heard Sasha's snarls and knew that this wouldn't end good if it was goaded beyond control.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her? Cas, you remember her, you burned her eyes out," Dean said angrily as he looked at the angel that couldn't look him in the eye. "Remember that? Good times! Yeah, and then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five fricking minutes!"

"We raised you out of Hell for our purposes and you abomination are here for our purposes," Uriel replied, not taking a step closer since it was tempting wrath that while he could handle, would be counterproductive.

"And what are those again? What exactly do you want from me and Angie?" Dean pointed needlessly at Angela who was stone cold still as she was studying the situation with a calm that was just creepy.

"Start with gratitude and you with respect."

"Fat chance, Chuckles," Angela replied calmly. "If I recall you needed a witch's help to get him out. So much for angelic might. Then again maybe a Grigori could have done it."

Castiel decided to speak, "Dean, Angela, we know this is difficult to understand…"

"And we, don't care," Uriel interrupted.

"That's nice. You guys are dicks anyway," Angela countered with a slight devil may care expression.

Uriel looked like he wanted to tear Angela a new one but didn't. Instead he continued, "Now, seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How are they doing it?" Dean rattled off his questions since it was a serious situation when it involved demons. It was why he was named a slayer of demons and he had the original slayer with him.

"He doesn't know," Angela replied.

"I'm sorry but what do you want us to do about it? I mean a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam looked at the players involved. The calmness Angela was exerting was discomforting and yet oddly reassuring since it was reflective of the Angela he knew; the one that wouldn't let herself be bullied by dickhead angels.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel replied with disdain towards Sam. "Once we find whoever it is."

"So you need our help... hunting a demon?" Dean thought the world went nuts.

"Not exactly," Castiel began. "We have Alistair."

"Great. You should be able to name your trigger man," Dean replied. He glanced at Angela and noticed the odd look on her face. It was a warning and he sensed something was going to happen that he might not like.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong," Castiel said as he glanced at Angela and noticed her expression. He knew that she was putting the puzzle together. "We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah well, he's like a black belt in torture. You guys are out of your league," Dean replied with a slight scoffing sound.

"That's why we've come to his student and the first slayer or should I say torturer of demons," Uriel replied with a sneer. "You both happen to be the most qualified interrogators we've got."

"Bastards," Angela hissed as her eyes glowed. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her fingers clenched the harness since Sasha was really trying to get loose. "You can't do this. You can't ask this… not of Dean. Neither one of you has the right. I'll do it but leave him out of it."

The slicing motion she made was enough to startle everyone in the room as she stared defiantly at the angels. She looked at Castiel who looked like he had been asked to kill her. So that was what he had come to see her about and couldn't do it. It only proved that he was not the mindless drone and had feelings. She repeated, "I'll do it but don't ask it of him."

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel gave a smug smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are depressing and Uriel and Cas drop in with a job for Dean and Angie. Keep watching for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The factory was old; that was obvious. The other obvious fact was that Sasha was in a sort of trap and she was howling mad. Angela could say that the angels certainly knew what to prepare for. They knew she would be kicking and screaming, maybe not literally but close enough. She looked at Sasha and spoke softly and watched the pup calm down. "Good girl."

"I thought she was going to leap out and rip what's his face's face off."

Angela looked at Dean who was looking at her like he wasn't sure if she was going to punch him or not. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged, "Animals are sensitive to the emotional states of things around them. They are probably better barometers than most things."

"And that sounds like bullshit to me Angie," Dean replied, still feeling nervous that Angela was acting different than usual. "Look, I know that getting a chunk taken out of ya by that kid as a werewolf did something to you. Hell on four legs you understand…"

"Not exactly a good example since I had him before that," Angela replied, sounding a little condescending but it was accentuated by the fact that she was recalling a few things. "And I've been friends with Lycan since… God knows when."

"You know what I mean Angie," Dean countered a little too angrily. "When I see you look at hell on four legs or Sasha there, they are quick to get in line to obey orders."

"It's mostly recognizing that there is a dominate personality Dean. They see me as an alpha." Angela looked back at Sasha who was looking annoyed while lying down in the middle of whatever it was that had her captive. "Besides they are sensitive to emotional states. Sasha sensed I was pissed and responded accordingly."

Dean could live with that. "I guess but that snarling and growling was not typical of a puppy. It was more… more like what you did when…"

Angela looked down. Her hands were still crossed over her chest since she was still at her boiling point though she felt remarkably calm for the situation and that was worrisome. "I know."

"Level with me Angie, how well do you know Alistair?" It was a risk but Dean was willing to take it if only to answer questions about things that were glaringly obvious but also elusive.

"We did meet," Angela replied after careful consideration, "And it was an experience that left an impression on both of us."

"What I saw, I'd say a helluva lot. Chuckles called you a torturer of demons and I know what I saw when you showed me but I get the feeling there is more to it. Otherwise you wouldn't have insisted on going solo."

Angela swallowed a bit. She remembered the memory she had allowed Dean to see when she talked to him his dreams. It was only a small part of that whole incident. She only wanted him to get a taste of what she had done and not scare him. She was being a parent in trying to shield him from the big bad things. The problem was that he knew that there were bad things out there and pretending that they didn't exist really didn't do any good.

It still hurt to hear the pain in Dean's voice whenever he mentioned her going solo. Then again the times she did really didn't pan out too good. The first time she went blind and then that business with the Grigori and she got a few licks… it was only an indication that Dean cared and put her in the same category as Sam. She nodded and said, "You said it yourself, Alistair is the black belt master of torture… down there. When we met, I was the grandmaster of it topside. You can… imagine. That and the fact that those were slayer years…"

Dean could start to see the picture. If he wanted the full one, it would involve probably forcing a truth serum into her and she would give. But he understood why the elusiveness since he was guilty of the same thing with his time in hell. "I guess there was a reason for dragging you along."

"It's not about physical, Dean. That's… your department," Angela replied feeling bad that she was putting it in that form but she wanted Dean to understand.

"What do you mean?"

Angela had pressed her tongue to her teeth more out of agitation but released it to explain, "I once told Sam that I was force tested to the extent of telepathy and my empath abilities."

"Right he told me that it was like possession and I saw you do that with Ellen."

"There is a bit more to it than that," Angela nodded, slightly. She looked at Dean's look and continued, "That memory I showed you was only part of it. You noticed what I did with Ruby before you died. You saw how scared those bikers were when we had Hibah."

"What are you saying?"

Angela sighed. She had an idea but she didn't want to cause any more pain to her bulldog. "Will you let me show you?"

Dean thought about it some. He studied her and took from it that she had something in mind that she was reluctant to do but it would make a point. It was one time but… He looked her in the eye and said, "Do it."

"Close your eyes and open them when I say."

Dean was quick to comply and did as he was told. He suddenly felt that he was in a different place than the abandoned factory. The sensations were like… He opened his eyes when he was told to and the voice was different. He found himself staring straight at Alistair who was looking at him with a smirk.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean felt his throat choke. It was very real. He knew it had to not be real but it felt like it. The heat, the pain, the agony and the taunting; the very feeling was there along with what was there. He heard barking and looked. Where Sasha should have been was one of the hellhounds and it wasn't the friendly puppy Cerebus was. He started to tremble.

_Dean._

Dean blinked and saw that he was back where they had been taken. In front of him was Angela looking sorry about what she had done. Sasha was on all fours and looking up at him anxiously. He was shaking badly until he felt waves of calm wash over him. He calmed his breathing, "Thanks for that."

"You'd be surprised at how little is needed to soothe agitation."

Dean couldn't forget that. She had done it for Sam when he was nearly freaking out because he heard the maniacal laughter of clowns. Still it was welcome and much needed. Taking a deep breath he looked at her and said, "That was… was…"

"That's pretty much a small taste. I got creative when I was bored."

"Bored?"

Angela gave a nod. She glanced off in a direction and then back at Dean. "I did get bored. The physical is one thing. After a while, pain becomes meaningless and you learn to make it white noise. The mental and the emotional… it's another thing. The creative part was using the same things, the same images over and over again in a different manner." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at a door she spotted with a window.

"And that's why you told them to leave me alone?"

Angela looked at Dean, "Yes. I can do both but Alistair has never gone ten rounds with my… specialty. Also because I wanted to try and clean up a mess."

"Alistair was a mess?"

"When we… parted, I had a chance to kill him but I didn't. It's one of those things I left to fester." Angela looked through the window and spotted the very being she was talking about chained up, bound in a devil's trap. She then looked at Dean and added, "Like I said, I have a laundry list that I thought was completed and now it comes to bite me in the ass. Better to fix it before it becomes a bigger problem."

Dean could agree with that assessment and he knew she was better at cleaning up a mess and fixing things. It was like her whole hunting career was that. Yet he couldn't stomach the fact that she was willing to take on this guy again, who would more likely use his words to get her to be what she was in that funeral parlor. That was pure hatred and while the explanation she gave sufficed for the moment, he wasn't entirely convinced that it was a good thing. He peered through the window with Angela and looked at the demon.

As they were doing that, they were being watched by Castiel and Uriel. Uriel muttered, "Amazing. She still has it."

"It was never lost to begin with," Castiel replied, "She _chose_ not to use it."

"And look at what a waste that was. This could have been over long before this. What did our father ever see in choosing her?" Uriel was frustrated and annoyed that he had to be in the same room as her.

Castiel studied his charges. Dean, he was sorry for but more so for Angela. He knew that by telling them to just use her, she was risking breaking herself in order to spare Dean from the memories. It hurt and it was a sensation that he didn't like but he had his orders and if one or both could get Alistair to talk… "The Malachi is the earthbound angel. She would be of two worlds." It was basic recitation of what they both knew.

"Still an abomination who consorts with dogs…" Uriel couldn't see it.

Castiel said nothing but he looked at his brother. He never liked the fact that Uriel insisted on calling her that. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he cared about his charge and it could be said that he felt he knew better. It was troubling to think about since it was the first step to doubt. Deciding the conversation was over, he walked over towards the pair and looked through the window with them.

* * *

It would have been easy to make an entrance. He could and then make everything all right since for one, Uriel was a pushover dick and two, Cassy wouldn't have to go through with it. The downsides were that the Winchesters wouldn't be happy about it but that didn't matter and there was the fact that he had to worry about another brother that would probably make life a living hell even if he could pull off a great escape.

It had been a bitch to be stuck on the outside of a funeral parlor but there was no way to breach the interior. The angel proofing was the problem and he was sure Cat had seen it going in. She wouldn't have missed a detail like that especially if she had her mojo up and was seeing everything in the spirit world. No, she would have gone in and fight the fight and she did. Of course that came with a phone call that had him rush over like it was nothing.

The sudden feeling of rage and hatred was powerful. Gabriel had felt nothing like it before, not even when he rescued her from Alistair the last time. He normally was the joking guy who wouldn't hesitate to get serious if it was to be serious but this time… This time he felt a slight bit of fear and it bothered him greatly. Yeah he was afraid of a few things like losing her and she had her fears but it was fear of her that had him bothered.

Gabriel wasn't naïve or stupid. He knew that she was capable of great violence since he had witnessed it. That was anger though. She was angry and she let it out. That hatred though… it had the archangel think that maybe his Cat was at that point where she just snapped. Again though that would be anger. He had no idea where the hatred came from unless it was something that was buried deep and didn't make itself known until then.

He contemplated as he watched through the window that he found to the factory. It was a risk since his brothers could possibly find him and that was if he let them find him. He had a few tricks for staying hidden and it was how he had been able to watch her all these years without her knowing. He knew the intricacies of the bond they had in the guardian-charge relationship and was able to mask his presence from her unless he wanted her to know he was there.

_Cat, what happened? Why are you so angry?_

Gabriel didn't expect an answer. He knew she was in that in between stage in certain uses of her powers. The few times she had been able to use her mind to talk, it could be chalked up to adrenaline, act of desperation or heat of the moment.

_I'm just tired mio fratello._

Gabriel paused in his musings when he heard it. He blinked in amazement. _Tired enough to give up?_

_ It feels like it… and I was caught… again. He caught me Gabe and I snapped._

Gabriel took in a breath like he was trying to control his temper. He watched as she talked with Dean. _I know. I felt it._

_ I… hate him. I hate Alistair._

Gabriel closed his eyes after watching Castiel walk towards the pair. It was as he thought and it pained him. It looked like it pained Castiel too but his little brother didn't know it just yet. He looked around not sure what to do and most of his ideas were more of a physical kind. He looked back and sighed. _I know and I'm… I'm sorry Cat._

_ Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was mine… and it has to be made right. You should go… before Chuckles and Cas sense you. I'll be all right. It all works out._

Gabriel couldn't help but scoff at that. _Don't be a martyr Cat._

_ Because martyrs are only venerated when they are long dead and useless. I know. Now go._

Gabriel didn't have to look but he knew that he was pushing it. He growled in frustration as he left his Cat alone. She wasn't alone technically since Castiel was there and she had Dean though he had no idea why she liked him so much like a little puppy or something. Yet it pained him and he worked to keep her from feeling it. He didn't want her to know since she would insist on finding out what was wrong. Man he was fucked with this.

The cabin was very isolated and out in one of the harshest places known to man but it was very homey. Well that was how Cat had described it when he first brought her to it when he showed her the inspiration he claimed was her. He walked past the cabin and towards what he sought and the icy snow crunched under his feet.

He had given her a bunch and finally answered her question. He looked at the green bush with the white buds. There were a few that were late but they would bloom just as beautiful or even more so. It made him wish that he waited. They were perfect, innocent and had no idea of what the world was like.

Gabriel stroked the buds gently and took in the silky smoothness. They looked so delicate but he had seen them survive frosts that would have killed ordinary plants. They were like his Cat. She was beautiful and fair and it looked like the weight of the world could crush her and nearly had but she stood firm. She got back up.

Now she was being faced with that weight again and in his position he couldn't do much. Castiel was in a better position to help her and yet… Gabriel turned away from the bush and kicked at the snow angrily, sending a chunk of it flying. He made an angry yell of frustration and kicked the snow again.

"I'm so glad that you go elsewhere when you want to blow off steam. Hibah would ask questions."

Gabriel turned around and looked to see Wosret standing there. She was dressed like she was a hunter and figured that she had picked up a few things from Cat. He replied, "She asks questions anyway when she's not in school." He turned back and continued to kick the snow chunks that had formed.

Wosret studied the archangel. He had left so abruptly she guessed, and it appeared correctly, that it had something to do with a person near and dear to the both of them. She left him alone but it seemed that... "You can hardly blame curiosity that became natural under proper guidance."

Gabriel snorted as he stopped what he was doing. "Why are you here Wosret? You know I have no place there."

Wosret felt her lip quiver. There were times that she just wanted to hurt him because he was as he said he was, an ass, but she also knew that there were things, burdens, that he carried that were buried deep. They only revealed themselves when certain events struck deep. She looked at the angel she loved and replied, "Something has happened."

"Shit happens every day."

"Not to the warrior princess you know as the Malachi." Wosret had a firm posture and wasn't afraid to get into confrontation with him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Go back to Karnak princess and be oblivious to everything."

It was unexpected for Gabriel as he was grabbed from behind and flung. He landed in the snow and made an interesting track as he slid along the ground. He looked up to see Wosret advancing towards him. She stopped and pointed at him indignantly, "Don't you dare presume to tell me what I know and don't know."

Gabriel was on his feet instantly and retorted, "I will presume. You have no idea…"

Wosret punched the angel in the face and the sound of flesh on flesh could be heard. Gabriel put a hand up to where he had been hit. He looked at her as she said, "Don't you dare. If anything you have no idea."

Gabriel normally exhibited a degree of chivalry when it came to the female of any species. However, he didn't have a problem hitting a woman if he needed to do it. He delivered a punch and was surprised that move was blocked and countered. Few were ever able to do that and he could name one. He took the punch to the face and countered in a snarky tone, "That the best you can do?"

Wosret narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to fight him but he was making it difficult not to. "Don't test me," she warned.

"What's the matter? Scared princess?" Gabriel raised his hands in a mocking gesture.

"What's wrong with you Gabe?"

Gabriel lowered his arms and sighed. He put a hand to the sore spots on his face and rubbed them gently. "Nothing," he said.

"Bullshit," Wosret replied as she joined him. "It's about Shifa'. You always get bent out of shape when it is something serious about her."

Gabriel looked at Wosret and turned. His view included the roses and the view of the cabin. He recalled the day he brought Cat up here. It was after she figured out he had given her roses for Valentine's Day earlier this year. He could see her walking through the snow and looking at the roses. They had been in bloom then and she looked happy.

"Gabe. What's going on?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that the worst thing that has yet to come is just waiting to come out and you've caught a glimpse of it?" Gabriel was still staring at the roses and the cabin.

Wosret frowned a little as she edged closer. She wasn't sure what he was getting at but it was at the core of what had sent him off in a flap literally. "I don't know. What do you mean?"

Gabriel mused a moment and rubbed his jaw where the right cross Wosret had delivered hit. "She scared me."

"Shifa'?"

Gabriel nodded, "She scared me Ret and it is because…" He paused and shook his head as he thought about everything. "She shouldn't have to be put through this."

Wosret touched her hand to his shoulder. "Gabe, what are you talking about? Start from the beginning. What happened to Shifa'? She has never scared you before."

Gabriel looked at Wosret and saw the concern. He really had picked up some bad habits from Cat. Or was it the other way around? Slowly he began, "You know that my brothers caught a break with a demon. They caught him."

"I heard he was a big guy," Wosret allowed. She had an ear out to the things going on in the world. She had her interest in humans in general and she was also concerned with doing her part in protecting humanity from the things that went bump in the night. "I take it that you know him," she prompted.

"I know him," Gabriel admitted. He paused as he looked back at the cabin. "He's the one who set the trap and held Cat captive for a year. He did things that he's known for and…" He really couldn't say everything there. "I was worried that she was broken when I finally found her and got her out. She looked so…"

Wosret took in a sharp breath. "He was the cause of those years."

"He was drawn to what she could do and had been doing before," Gabriel corrected. "She was at a hard place then and for a long time." He kicked at the ground again, grunting in anger. "They're going to make her do it again. Not make her but make the situation to the point that there was little choice."

Wosret started to put it together. "So this demon was captured and Shifa' knows him. You're saying your brothers are going to convince her to…"

"They will ask her to do what she did best." Gabriel turned to look the goddess in the eye. "Before she stayed with you, Cat was known as a slayer, a slayer of demons. She was the first and the most feared. She… she tortured demons before killing them or exorcising them and it wasn't just making them bleed in agony with specialty weapons."

"Meaning…"

"You know her talents Ret. Cat can do things with her mind and it is scary when pushed to the point." Gabriel stopped to take a breath though it was unnecessary being an angel. He had to calm himself down. "She saw the demon again and he held her captive like he did before. Ret she was so full of hatred and rage."

"Shifa' is not like that."

"Cat is capable," Gabriel cut in quickly. "I felt that hatred and I've never felt that before. I've felt other things like anger, hurt, sorrow… happiness if fleeting… but that hatred. Ret it scared me; scared me of what they want her to do will do to her and the worst part is I can't do anything about it. She won't let me."

Wosret said nothing as she watched the angel ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he was ready to cry and it was… He was a guardian to her sister and couldn't do anything because she wouldn't let him risk his own safety. Silently she pulled the angel into a hug and looked around and sensed his burden threatening to weigh him down.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie and Dean might not have a choice about what the angels want and Gabe feels powerless at the moment. Angst and drama and more to come next time on Heavy Lies the Crown...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It felt like an eternity just staring through that window, looking at the demon. Angela could feel anger and hate for him and it throbbed like a dull ache. The only other time she felt that was when Sam died at Cold Oak but that was more of an aching pain like sorrow. It was a strange sensation, like there was something crawling around inside begging to be let out.

She could do this solo. She didn't need Dean to be here. She didn't need him to relive what he did. It irked her that the angels wanted them both here for something that only required one. She was well aware that there had been some doubts that she had 'lost' her talents; talents she had created because she was, as she explained to Dean, bored. She hadn't forgotten. She remembered how to do it perfectly.

What she hadn't told Dean was that for a long time she had harbored the fantasy of doing it to Alistair as he had done to her. She wanted revenge at one point but she had a severe wake up call to get her on the path she was on now. It was why she preferred to 'run' when confronted with anyone related to Alistair and his usual cohort. She wouldn't hesitate to fight but the tight reins were kept on the beast known as revenge.

Now she was faced with a chance to live that fantasy but that would mean she would have to become what Dean only got a taste of. The first time was when Sam had been poisoned. The other times like the Grigori… that was minor. She would have to go back to what she was before and after her time with Alistair. It was as Lenya had hinted at in her dream/nightmare: the past didn't truly leave you; killing is easy but forgetting was hard. Now Dean knew that and was reminded of it in the circumstances in the moment.

She glanced at Dean and felt a little guilty that she was not being forthcoming about what she suspected was going on with Sam. It was a stray thought and not related though it somewhat was. She knew that his abilities were under the guidance of Ruby. The method she suspected was the usual and she was just standing by and not saying anything. She could see the tension building and Sam was keeping things and lying about it. It was like listening to the influence of the siren all over again and the sad thing was that the twists and lies of that were based on the truth.

Looking back through the window, she turned her focus to what needed to be done. Seven angels had been killed and a demon was suspected. She knew what could kill an angel but how the demons were getting the drop on them was what was elusive and sounded suspicious to her. Yet if a demon was involved, then it was best to ask one of the higher pay grade demons and they had one. He was being a stubborn bastard but he usually had the answers.

Angela didn't have great love for angels in general and her relationship with at least five she could name didn't count. They weren't the feathered dicks the others were. Yet she understood the need for balance of things. She felt pained when Sam and Dean had their discussion over the natural order. She knew that line better than anyone. Hell she played by those rules to try and help Dean. The whole thing with the demons killing angels; the balance was threatened and she aimed to correct it. If the way was through Alistair, then she would do it. She just wished that Dean didn't have to be involved and if she could, she would have Castiel get him out.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian," Castiel was explaining to Dean. "He's bound completely."

"No shit and that makes this so much better," Angela said in a cool form of sarcasm that indicated how pissed she was.

Dean was in a different place. It was little comfort that Alistair was bound. He had just learned that his girl was a rival in what he knew and she could go further. "Fascinating. Where's the door?" He turned away and grabbed her by the wrist to lead her away.

"Where are you two going?" Castiel slowly turned to watch Dean take Angela by the wrist and pull her along.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne thank you very much and I'm taking the girl and the dog," Dean countered. He headed to where Sasha was bound, intent on freeing her and getting out of this place that was a hell hole. He was surprised that Angela was allowing herself to be taken like she was but didn't think much of it except the instinct that if he got her away, things would be okay.

He was stopped when Uriel appeared in front of them and that was when Dean felt Angela tug gently her hand away. He stood with Angela by his side and they were toe to toe with the dick ass angel. It felt like a standoff.

"Angels are dying boy," Uriel said.

"Everybody's dying these days," Dean shot back heatedly, "I get it. You're all powerful, you can make me do whatever you want except for Angie. But you can't make me or her do this." He looked back at Castiel to make one last ditch effort to get out of this. He didn't want her to go down a road that might end up making someone she was going to hate for the rest of her life.

"This is too much to ask, I know," Castiel replied, "But we have to ask it."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say in Dean's mind. He watched as Angela pivoted and a hard glint appeared in her eyes. Gone was the sparkle that he knew was of her caring nature. She said, "You think you know Cas? Really?"

Angela glanced at Uriel with a look of disgust and then walked slow and deliberate towards Castiel. Dean was worried she was going to get herself killed. She then said, "You know nothing of what that means, either of you don't. You don't have the first damn clue."

Dean looked at Castiel who was looking at him and Angela. The angel replied, "We have to ask it."

Dean thought for a moment. He had to calm the storm a little before something happened that would have Angela end up regretting whatever she chose to do. He looked at Uriel and said, "I wanna talk to Cas with Angie alone."

Uriel seemed to think about it a little. He then said, "I think I'll go seek…"

"Revelation, I know. Scat," Angela said as she looked at Uriel. The look was daring the angel to do anything about her lack of respect at the moment. "Go see if you have further orders," she mocked.

Dean held his breath when she interrupted. When Uriel didn't do anything he added, "Get some doughnuts while you're out." His smile was anything but friendly.

Uriel couldn't help but laugh. As much as he disliked Angela on principle and was annoyed with the Winchesters and their lack of cooperation, he was amused. "This one just won't quit will he? I think I'm starting to like you boy."

"Big surprise," Angela muttered under her breath. She knew Uriel would rather cut a deal with a demon than ever attempt to like her. Louder she said, "Good because what I said earlier is still in effect and I have no problem getting it on."

Uriel scowled at her. He looked like he wanted to strike her but he didn't. "You may have the liberties you have Malachi but there will come a time when it won't hold its weight with anyone."

"And if that comes, it will be a whole new ballgame," Angela replied.

Uriel looked at Castiel before giving one more look at Angela. He really didn't like her. He didn't understand how someone like her could be the one that was supposed to help their side. He left in a flap, glad to be away from the abomination even if it was for a short time.

Dean felt a bit of relief now that Uriel was gone. He glanced at Angela before turning towards Castiel saying, "You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby."

The silence that followed was awkward. Dean looked over at Angela who was looking annoyed with Castiel and the angel was clueless about what he had just said. He couldn't help but say, "I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone."

"That really doesn't inspire confidence Cas… given an angel's understanding of humor," Angela shot back in a deadpan tone. She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked like a parent prepared to be disappointed in whatever wrongdoing the child was doing.

Dean looked at Angela and while it was a brief moment of the funny stuff, it was what it was and that was brief. The look that was on his girl's face was not comforting to see. She looked ready to commit more than bloody murder and she was downright scary. She hardly relaxed after Uriel left and he knew that she would like nothing more to do than kick that candy ass' ass a good one and from what he gathered, she had done it before. He also thought it ballsy that she would stand up to him like she did.

Moment of awkwardness over, Dean decided to address the thing that had been nagging him since they had arrived in this junkyard. He walked towards Castiel asking, "What's going on Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

Castiel looked at Dean and then at Angela who was looking at him like she was asking the same question and not in an overly friendly way. Ever since he had been given the order to retrieve her and Dean it had come down to this. _Are you angry with me?_

_ Should I be Cas? You come to me, talk to me and then run out on me without telling me the truth about your visit until your dick brother Uriel is with you. Should I be angry?_

Castiel looked at her as he replied to Dean's query, "My superiors have begun to question my sympathies. I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. Angela. They feel I've begun to express emotions. Doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment." _They suspect more of what I feel about you and what we have done._

"Well not to cast a rain cloud on everything Cas but you have picked up a few things since you first showed up on my doorstep," Angela pointed out in a low and controlled voice. It almost sounded husky as she said it and it was a little intimidating. _That is the price for allowing yourself to think outside the box, Cas._

"I gave you leeway since you were disinclined to be anything else," Castiel countered.

"At least your superiors got that part right compared to the first time," Angela replied as she deliberately sneered the word 'superiors'.

"Alright you two," Dean interfered. It was no secret that he knew Castiel was Angela's guardian angel and figured this was a fine example of why she hadn't mentioned him before. It turned out his opinion was similar to hers in that angels in general were feathered dicks. "Angie, what's wrong with you."

"Oh I'm angry," Angela replied like it was nothing. "Angry and it just seems to want to pop up like daisies."

Dean blinked trying not to let out anything emotional. The blasé attitude was something that he considered the last straw before the dam broke. "Angry?"

"More than usual when it comes to Uriel but it's cool."

It wasn't cool but Dean didn't have a choice but to accept it for what it was. Something was going on that wasn't helping the situation and her acceptance of it was not right. He would have to worry about it later since now he had to deal with the fact that Castiel wanted him to do something that he was up to the point of begging them not to make him do.

Angela had the same thing in mind and spoke first, "This tactic Cas… Don't let them do this. You don't want Dean to be doing this. Not when you have me."

"Angie…"

Angela held up her hand to tell Dean that she didn't need him to say anything. "They need a name Dean and you and I both know that Alistair won't break easily. This is overkill Cas. You don't need both."

"My superiors… they weren't sure whether or not you were still able to…" Castiel broke off. He muttered something in Enochian.

Angela looked at the angel and relaxed her features a little and approached him. She said something in Enochian to the angel and switched to English, "Things just don't go away Cas. They can be locked away and only the barest of talents used but they never go away. You can tell Uriel and the rest of the garrison that one."

"And you can tell Uriel or whoever that you don't want me or Angie doing this," Dean added. She may be willing to throw herself under the bus but he wasn't. He wasn't willing to sacrifice the person he knew her as in order to find some demon that was killing angels. She had done enough trying to help him get out of trouble like with his deal and the like and it got her nothing but pain.

"Want it, no. But I've been told we need it," Castiel replied.

"Two is overkill Cas," Angela repeated earlier. "Unless what I know is a last resort after you possibly break a good man." She was well aware of the angel way of doing things. She searched for answers from the angel.

Castiel glanced at her with his blue eyes. His focus though was on Dean. That still didn't prevent him from sending, _I would rather you both not be here._

"You ask either or both of us to walk through that door and you might not like what comes back out," Dean warned. He felt his lower lip tremble. They were asking for something that he wanted to leave behind and after hearing Angela say that things didn't go away, it only confirmed what he knew.

"We need you both." Castiel didn't want to say that he didn't think Dean was capable. It was more along the lines of reassurance. Even though he had set the trap himself and it completely bound the demon, he knew that Angela would do what she had to do and protect Dean. "For what it's worth, I would do anything not to have either of you do this." He glanced at both of them to indicate that he meant every word.

* * *

"You sure you want to use that?"

It was probably a pointless question but it helped to assuage the extreme nervousness and the sick feeling in the pit of Dean's stomach. He looked at Angela as she gently touched Absolution lying on the table along with her chakram and knife.

Angela looked at Dean and replied, "Absolution has drawn blood before." She looked at the other things that were added to the table to be wheeled in.

"Not answering my question," Dean countered in a firm voice.

"And I gave you one." Angela looked up and saw the look. She added, "Absolution is a soul blade. It is capable of thought and you have sensed when she is out for blood."

"But you've never used her in this kind of work have you?"

"No, which is why…" She walked over to where Sasha was waiting. It had taken some convincing but Castiel finally released the pup and Sasha was more or less willing to behave. She didn't snap, snarl or attempt to bite. She sat obediently within the broken trap and just stared. She didn't move except to give a reassuring lick to Angela's hand as she put the blade by her. Rubbing Sasha's head, Angela finished, "I won't start now."

"That's a relief even though I know that she can kick ass," Dean replied. He sobered as he looked at the supplies to do what was being asked of him and his girl.

"He's got that right. I can kick ass which is why I am pissed you aren't using me."

Angela ignored visually addressing the manifestation of Absolution. She could see that Dean couldn't see her even though he did get to once. She didn't want to freak him out more than what she was picking up. She could sense the deep reluctance that far outweighed the somber expression he was wearing at the moment. That was a fringe benefit of empathy. She asked, "You got what you need?"

"What else is there?" Dean motioned towards the table and at the whole set of items on it. He had everything a hunter knew about that would hurt a demon or kill it since he had the demon killing knife and Angela's special knife that made a stark contrast to the knife that they had taken from Ruby back when they tried to gank Lilith the first time around. He then looked up at Angela and added, "Unless you have something that I don't know about."

Angela went to the table and picked up a book. Dean had never seen it before but he knew that it was important. It was the way how she had spoken to Castiel about it when she requested it. It was also the way she looked at it with that calm, cool demeanor.

Castiel asked them both what they would require. Dean listed the usual and they were gotten. No problems there. Angela requested her gear, the ones that distinctly identified her as Absolution or the warrior princess. It was a tall order but those were easily obtainable. The last one was something that had Dean puzzled when she said, "Cas, I need my book."

Castiel looked at her with that inquisitive and puzzled look. "Your book?"

Angela nodded without expression. "_The _book. It is in a vault where you crash landed the last time. Black cover, leather and with the embossing of the knot of truth on it. Protection spell circle, radius approximately 2.5 feet and cast in Old Enochian. Devil's traps at entrance and podium and a few physical traps."

Dean watched as the angel nodded in understanding and flapped out. Whatever it was it was important to warrant that many traps. He still didn't understand why she needed the book unless there was something in it that she had on the demon. She had a stoolie who dealt in information and he could see how she would pick up on that line of work especially if she was playing the other side.

Castiel had returned with the book intact and it hadn't left Angela's sight. She couldn't stop looking at it and now she was holding it, cradling it like she would one of Bobby's books if she was reading it. Her fingers were running over the embossing on the cover. She said, "You know how I said that I had to get creative?"

It dawned on Dean where she was going right away, "You mean…"

"Everything catalogued down to the specific effects on the demon at the time. Notations from repetitions, even a little bit of spell chanting here and there," Angela nodded as she stroked the cover with her fingers. In her mind she could recall how she would go about her 'interrogation' and then while being 'merciful' she would write in it. She remembered the look she would get on her face when she added more information. "Some I haven't even tried yet."

"And you aim to try it on Alistair? Now? Are you nuts?" Dean shot all three questions out in rapid succession. This was full on bat crazy.

"I start small, then work my way up and work in the physical. At least that is how I used to do it."

"How are you even going to be sure it will work?"

Angela looked at Dean and tapped her forefinger to her temple. "There is a reason why I have my rule. Like I said physical, you can get past it. The mental and the emotional… sometimes the mind is its own worst enemy. It was mine when we met."

"I guess you do know what you are talking about when you said that think about truth and lies." Dean felt a little uncomfortable at seeing her look at that book she was holding. It was like a bad version of a dominatrix sexually rubbing her whip before doing whatever it was she had planned. He actually wished Sam was around to be a bitch and tell him that he was confusing porn with reality.

"You don't have to let me come with. I'm perfectly fine going in after," Angela said. She hadn't failed to notice the expression on Dean's face that he hid behind his snarky humor. What could she say about it though? It was a long time ago and she was in a bad place then. "If it's any consolation, Jack the Ripper got what was coming to him."

It was bad humor but it had Dean look up at her. It was like the other times when she would mention people from history so casually and he and Sam were at wits end to figure out if she was being serious or not. He could see that she was offering a chance for him not to see it and he was grateful. Yet he really didn't want to be alone and while it sounded like punishment, he was willing to stick it out even if it might put a strain between them. Call it a united front under a common banner or some bullshit like that. He replied, "Thanks but no thanks."

Angela gave a nod when she saw the determination in his look. It hid that he was still scared of what was going to happen if he did walk through that door and couldn't return. It was small comfort that he wasn't completely afraid of her. She didn't ask if he was sure. It was unnecessary.

Dean appreciated the no more questions being asked if he was sure. He was scared of going in and being what he was downstairs. He was scared that she would fall. Sure it was a shock to hear and see that she had done things that may make his routine look like cakewalk, but he wasn't scared of her. He was scared for her.

Changing the subject Dean cleared his throat and asked in a creepy casual way, "Ok, so how do you want to go about this? I go in first and reveal the goods…"

"Good start," Angela replied.

It sounded like they were talking about a plan for ganking a fugly. It sounded and felt wrong but it made it more palpable to digest what they actually were going to do. Dean took her book and put it in a position so that it would remain hidden as long as possible on his cart. "Knowing the bastard… You need to make an entrance Angie."

"I can do that. You gonna let me in or I just walk in."

"You can let me be a gentleman," Dean replied with a slight smile. "Chivalry never goes out of style."

"No it doesn't," Angela replied with a similar smile. She sobered a bit and then added, "You don't need to tell me what you are going to do with that. I can take a wild guess. But when I go in, I might be doing things the same time you are. You might… be a little freaked out."

"No more than when you do that sexy creeping through the shadows thing." Dean couldn't help it and smiled. He sighed and looked at the table and then pulled a sheet over it. "Okay then. Show time."

Angela gave a slight smile as she watched Dean take a deep breath and school his features into a mask. No doubt he was telling himself to get angry and to focus on the goal. She wished it didn't have to be this. Yet Dean insisted that they did it as a pair or not at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like something is going on with Angie but of course she is pissed and just as anxious not to go back to what she was before. Dean decides it's all or none with this and now they are stuck with doing what they need to do. Stay tuned for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam tried not to get too frustrated but he was. He was frustrated that Castiel and Uriel came by and made Angela appear out of nowhere and then proceeded to tell her that she had a job along with Dean. Dean had been the most vocal about the protest but Angela… She had been calm even though she was visibly pissed and she looked like she was struggling to hold onto Sasha.

The sarcasm and insults were expected but the outburst just before they were taken was something else. It came close to how she had reacted in the funeral parlor. She knew exactly what they were asking for and didn't hesitate to let her disapproval be known. Then Uriel had to be a dick and take them both and now he was here at the motel. He had to find them.

He debated on who to call. Bobby could easily locate them but Ruby was closer. She was going to meet them in Cheyenne and she had leads. She could help him. He was about to dial when a knock sounded on the door. He frowned and became very alert. He pulled out his gun and held it at the door and tried to get a peek. "Who is it?"

"An old friend Sam though I can say you don't like me very much."

Sam frowned as he recognized the voice. It wasn't an Irish lilt so it wasn't Liam and it wasn't that annoying drawl that was Sacha. Austin he didn't have a beef with… "Nick?"

"One and only."

Sam opened the door a crack and saw that it indeed was Nick standing there. He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a blazer. He looked like he belonged in a city or a university than standing outside a crappy motel room. He let the warlock in since there was nothing else to do. "What are you doing here?"

"Well a little birdie told me that a classic beauty was heading towards Cheyenne and then a decrepit crow said something about extreme anger," Nick replied as he walked through the room looking around. He checked under everything as if to make sure the room wasn't bugged.

"Been spying on us?"

"Hard not to especially when a fellow healer is really letting the emotions through," Nick replied as he finished his search. "So there were two now. Interesting though it makes perfect sense now," He muttered mostly to himself. He put the cover he was looking under down and looked at Sam and took stock of him. "You look pretty good Sam. Better than your kid version."

Sam narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to treat a friend even if you don't like him?"

"I never said…"

"Didn't have to," Nick replied. He walked up to Sam and then past him to look out the window. "I could tell the first time I managed to get your number. You'd be surprised at how creative one could get with a location spell."

"Nick. Really what are you doing here?" Sam was trying not to lose his temper. He had to find Dean and Angela and the appearance of someone who got a kick out of annoying him, not to mention liked flirting with Angela, was counterproductive to that goal.

"And I told you," Nick replied ignoring the anger from Sam and looking out the window. He turned to look at the younger Winchester and was not put out by the fact that there was a difference of mere inches in their height. "I caught a whiff of something that just happened and it's not that easy to ignore anger of that magnitude."

"And you just happened to be in town?"

"More or less." Nick tucked his hands behind him and peered at Sam like he was trying hard not to hurt him. "I like doing what you do which is saving people and hunting things. That business is certainly better than what my dick ass brothers like to do with their talents. So I don't give a rat's ass if you think I'm spying on you and your bandwagon."

"You saying that you are?"

"No. Like I said, I couldn't ignore that rapid burst of anger. It touched the spirit world and if I'm not mistaken you and your brother had a romp through that recently."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and looked at the warlock with narrowed eyes. "It's a healer thing isn't it? You have the thing and you can pick up on just about anything that happens."

"It's not a thing Moose," Nick retorted.

"Oh really? Sparkle-fingers."

Nick looked at Sam and they both looked at each other with a challenge in their eye. Nick would play fair though he never could resist inserting a trickster spell here and there. At least he would get some laughs out of making Sam squirm just a little. He repeated, "It's not a thing. There is more to being a healer than you could get. And you're a Champion."

"Angie doesn't have a problem with us calling it that."

"Because she knows that correcting you two numbskulls just changes the subject," Nick shot back. He was laying it on thick. "I don't know if you know this but healers aren't exactly normal whether they are human or not."

"Yeah I got that."

"Do you? Do you get that the reason healers are so good at what they do is because they are connected to the world on a different level? Intangible things like emotions, all part of it and healers are deadly sensitive to it. Some more than others."

Sam looked at the warlock, trying to decide if he was messing with him or not. "Can you explain why Angie can see the spirit realm without being dead?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "I do know she is one. We can sense each other."

"No shit since you healed her shoulder and was the only one that could bring her back."

"And I bet that just killed you," Nick taunted. He gave a smirk as he said it and watched the flitter of emotions skate across the younger Winchester's face. It was cruel to play with Sam's emotions about that since he had seen that it was a hard blow when they thought she was dead. Yet he liked pushing his buttons since it was painfully obvious about his feelings and it was like he was refusing to see it or was that dumb about it.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Mostly he was trying to come up with something to say without resorting to violence. "Okay so what you picked up that she was pissed. So what?"

"I'm concerned with what she was pissed off with. You're the last person she would get that angry with and I don't know why," Nick pointed out like it was no concern of his as he started to look around the room again. He paused to mutter something that sounded like it was Latin and then looked around. "The energy is cosmic. Does it have anything to do with the pulses of energy. Last count was at seven."

Sam knew the warlock wasn't bullshitting about his being aware something was going on. He still didn't like the bastard over much but he could be the better man and be polite. "Those were angels. Seven of them were killed and they think it was demons."

"Logical," Nick offered. "So the two that were here wanted her and big brother for something. Am I right?"

Sam looked at the warlock. He could no longer deny that the annoying Nick was good at what he did. Then again he was roughly 700 years old? He wasn't sure but the way he and Angela talked about things the last couple of times, it was a hint. He also no longer afford to turn away someone that might be in a position to help. "How did you guess?"

"Easy. You're here, they're not and I know for a fact that they haven't gone out on a date. Nope. Big brother's more into wild girls, not gentle ones that are like spitfire."

"You seem to know a lot about that," Sam ventured knowing that it was playing with fire with his usual responses to something that suggestive.

"Observation," Nick offered. "So you wanna tell me what they are or should we play Twenty Questions and piss each other off more?"

Sam bit the bullet even though it was tempting to get into a fight with Nick. He probably would lose since the warlock was more experienced and they would both be inclined to cheat but it would certainly make him feel better about the whole thing. "They were angels. The seven energies you picked up were dead angels or dying ones and the two here want Dean and Angie to find out who the demon is doing it."

Nick had moved towards the window. "I take it that it's not a typical asking nicely."

"No. It's more like what Dean did in hell."

"Oh and no doubt what she did up here and to the demons." Nick turned to look at Sam and noted the surprised look. He raised his brow, "What? You didn't know?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Sam tried to keep his tone even though he got the feeling that he was going to hear more than what an average person might be able to digest.

Nick looked at Sam. It was obvious the kid didn't know things and probably good reason. It was for her to tell since it was her but he could give some idea. "Let's just say that Jack the Ripper was caught and it wasn't a pretty sight."

Sam blinked at that. History said the guy was never caught but it looked like that it was different and it looked like Angela had been the one to do it. "So she caught him. It's her job."

"It wasn't pretty," Nick repeated. "They said he was human but he wasn't. That much was clear when they found his second set of teeth perfectly removed." It wasn't much but it gave a small taste. He wasn't going to further than that. "Now you get it?"

Sam processed it. It didn't sound like her at all. It could be that the warlock was lying just to make a point but the nagging voice said that there had to be some reason the angels took her then and there to help with this and it wasn't to stand around and look pretty. Something bad was going to come out of it and that increased the urgency to find his brother and Angela. "Yeah I do."

Nick wasn't too sure but he wasn't going to press the issue. Instead the best thing was to move forward. "Okay so they have them and we need to find them and to do that…"

"Aren't you going to use your little scrying crystal," Sam interrupted with a slight sneer.

"I could do that but not really a good idea. Angel mojo would interfere." Nick ignored the jibe. "So you have a method?"

Sam looked at the warlock and wondered about the situation he may be walking into. Nick had embraced the hunting life but he had no clue if the warlock was the kind to shoot first and ask questions later. Still it was worth a shot. "I know someone. Ruby can help."

"Giver a call then. I ain't stopping you. Besides if she has something, I might be able to confirm so it won't be a blind job." Nick sat down in one of the chairs and made himself comfortable.

Sam eyed the warlock warily before picking up his cell phone. Ruby's number was on speed dial and he dialed it without a problem. When she answered he said, "It's me. I need your help."

* * *

"I can still smell them," Ruby said as she walked in the room.

"Funny how that should come out of someone else's mouth rather than yours."

Ruby paused to look at the stranger that spoke. It wasn't the vamp that she had run into previously and looked like he had seen her naked. This was someone different and one that was equally annoying. "And you are?"

"Unknowable by nature but you may call me Nick," Nick said as he closed the book he had been reading, using his finger for a bookmark. He gave a polite smile while conveying his dislike of the fact that she was a demon. "And you are a demon."

Ruby had her mouth open and she looked at Sam. Sam said, "He's a warlock."

"Glad you got something right about this," Nick replied as he continued to survey the scene with a slight look of smug satisfaction. He removed his finger from the book and crossed his arms. "So what are you going to impress me with?"

"I could rip your skin off and peel the muscles from the bone," Ruby shot at Nick.

"Been there, very sadist and acceptable when I was a lad." Nick continued to grin and looked at the pair. "Well Sam, lay it out for us or she could though I am curious if the stench of angel is that bothersome."

"Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again." Ruby looked at Sam as if to beg him to get rid of the warlock. She didn't like him any better than she did the vamp and it appeared that both were determined to get close to revealing secrets and then some.

"And I don't either but that's how the world turns. Now Sam has a favor to ask, so go ahead." Nick made a motion for Sam to speak as if he were a child. Mostly it was to annoy Sam but also to establish he wasn't a pushover and he didn't relish the idea of working with her either.

Sam shot a glare at Nick before saying, "I need you to find out where they took Dean and Angie."

Ruby made a slight snort at that, "Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday? Dean cuts himself a slice, _she_ gets a few licks in, Al's reduced to a quivering heap and probably more from her hand and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?" She glanced at the warlock who was listening and with a stupid grin that she couldn't tell if it was disgust or amusement… like it mattered.

"He can't do it," Sam replied. He honestly believed that for all his bravado, Dean wasn't strong enough to step up to the plate if it came down to it. "Maybe Angie could…"

"Oh she could Sam," Ruby said. She glanced at the warlock, "And I'm sure this bozo said the same thing. It's no joke. She can do it."

_Neither one of you has the right. I'll do it but leave him out of it._

Sam knew that Ruby was right about that. He had seen Angela's reaction when she figured out what they wanted. She was willing to throw herself under the bus to do it. He could sense it and it wasn't just being pissed or angry. He looked at Nick and the warlock wasn't giving him anything except a look that was as annoying as Angela's non-expression look.

"Look, I get it, you don't want him going all Torture Master again," Ruby added, "And you shouldn't be so surprised that she has history with Al. If anything it made her better at it."

Sam brushed it aside even though the words sparked a sense of disquiet and the feeling of being bothered by the fact that she could do that. "No, I mean he can't do it. He can't get the job done," he clarified, "Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be, he's not strong enough. And I know what Angie is capable of. I've seen her do it."

"So you think you're strong enough? Think you can master what can be unleashed by her?" Ruby looked at Sam with a poignant look. "Because those that ran with her then, most couldn't even hope to be it. One after another the slayers did their job but never like her."

"Unless you count the fact that she actually killed a couple of rogue slayers for killing innocents," Nick interjected thoughtfully. He didn't like it either but he got the impression that it was going to take a lot for Sam to see what he was dealing with should that version of the friend he knew came back and the other was gone. "They weren't human but…"

Like that made it any better. It wasn't like she was a killer. She just knew the score and did have this thing about how precious life was. Sam knew though that his brother wasn't the same. Yet he knew he could do it if he had to. What he was doing was to stop this so his brother didn't have to, just like she would. He looked at Ruby and replied, "I will be."

Ruby studied him for a moment and then looked at the warlock, "You got a good map?"

Nick pulled out a road map. "Would you like me to make rabbits and pigeons appear too?" His sarcasm about magicians' tricks was not done out of spite. It was more along the lines of assuming that he didn't know a thing or two. "I gotta have my map if I want to scry."

Sam felt his jaw quiver. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said but Nick always rubbed him the wrong way especially when it concerned Angela. He had been trying and he did get along with Liam the last time they met and he and Austin were cool. "Nick."

"Hey, no one likes being assumed stupid sweet cheeks," Nick addressed Ruby. He put the map out on the table. "I assume that you're going to use the burn method?"

"Nice to see a witch who knows his stuff. What do you need me for?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the warlock, trying to figure out his end game.

"I'm not chanting the Latin for that. It's lousy," Nick replied with a flippant look. "I'm doing a different search and it will make sure that we find the place. Something you wouldn't understand princess."

"Try me asshole."

"I would but you're not my type on _all_ levels," Nick replied with a firm knowing look. He had crossed his arms over his chest to indicate that he wasn't playing around on this and neither should she.

"Fine," Ruby said as she asked for Sam to get candles.

Nick went to the bag that he had brought in when Sam first let him in. It had some weapons but mostly tools of the trade for witches and warlocks. He put it on the table and opened it, "Help yourself cupcake."

Sam rubbed his temple. This was nothing like when Angela got her back up against Uriel and telling him off. This was more like two kids squabbling because they really didn't like each other and that was very obvious. It probably was a bad idea to be doing this but he didn't have much of a choice since Nick was the witch and he had the goods to use. He was suspicious about his intentions with a second search while Ruby was doing hers. He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Easy, find your brother and Angie."

"No I mean, what are you going to do and why?" Sam thought that he was being annoying on purpose and made deliberate movements so he wouldn't be tempted to punch the living daylights out of Nick.

Nick looked at Sam. He decided to have pity on him since it wasn't going to do much good in terms of getting the fix on the location. Yet he wondered how Sam and Dean got anything done with the way they tended to argue over things. To each his own and he wouldn't know since he hadn't spoken to his brothers and had no urge to do so in the near future. He explained, "This method is good and all but there are ways to fool it. It is easy to mimic the presence of a human or anyone with human blood. I don't know about angels but why take the chance? What I'm doing is looking for something that is much harder to fake and near impossible."

"Enlighten me," Sam offered. "What? Something like how Cas can track Angie by her tattoo?"

"Good method but that is specific. This way is specific too but different. It's part of that healer thing."

"You're looking for Angie."

"Healers are connected on a different level. Very hard to mimic or fake." Nick pulled out what he would need. "I'll just verify it to be sure."

Everything was set up and Ruby began her chanting in Latin. She took the candle she had borrowed from the warlock and set the edge of the map on fire. Nick was staring at the flames as it consumed the map. He said, "Relax Sam. The fire is our friend."

Sam looked at Ruby and she nodded in affirmation. He watched Nick and wasn't sure of what he was doing. It looked like he wasn't doing anything until he heard the soft muttering of something. It was a spell chant but he wasn't sure of what it was. He could only assume that it was what he needed to find Angela.

"The only part of the map we need is the where's Dean part," Ruby said. She then barked, "Out."

The flames burnt out leaving a small circle of map untouched. Also on the map was a marking. It looked like someone took a rubber stamp and put it on there. Ruby looked at it and handed it over, "There. Your brother's there. Looks like the witch's plan worked since that is Absolution's mark. So they are both there. You know, it's a good thing angels aren't good at hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try."

"Hmm. You got a point." Nick looked up from his map gazing and clapped his hands together. "Okay so I guess packing is in order and I need a stiff one." He left the room, leaving Sam alone with Ruby.

Ruby raised her brow, "Surprised he lasted that long."

"It'll be all right. He helped and he'll leave," Sam countered with a hand wave that meant nothing. He worried his lower lip. Now that he knew where, he had to have the means. He looked at the demon, "Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"You think I want to do this?" Sam looked at Ruby before sitting on the bed. He was trying to follow the advice that she gave him and handle this with care, but this was Angela and Dean, the two most important people in his life. Plus there was the fact that it was a build up to what he wanted to do to Lilith. "This is the last thing I... but I need to be strong enough."

Ruby looked at Sam. She knew that it was an armistice but even someone had to break it some time. It wasn't like Angela was going to do anything. Apathy was working pretty damn well in this case. She climbed into Sam's lap and said, "It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it."

She started the kissing. Sam followed through with it. It allowed her to remove a knife from her boot and in front of Sam, she sliced her arm. She offered it and gave a slight smile when he took her arm and started drinking. She started stroking his locks, "It's okay Sam." She continued to smile slightly as she stroked his hair. _Try and stop this Absolution._

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam has a plan and in pops an old friend who likes pushing his buttons. Also here comes Ruby. Stick around for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The room was hardly the type of environment to perform surgery. It was dank, dark and dirty. The dark stones cut like in the days of the old English castles were black and coated with moisture. It would have felt hot but it was cool, a comfortable and yet disconcerting cool. The only lights were the lanterns lit along with the torches. It looked like a dungeon._

_ The demon was strapped to the table. The table, the bindings and even the floor under the table had the appropriate marks to prevent escape. The demon was completely bound. He was laughing though thinking that it was just a joyride. His shoes and socks had been removed to show feet that were well taken care of and they would be since the meat was a nobleman, a long dead nobleman._

_ The tray of the usual was laid out with a few extras. They were bloodied having been used before. The first one to be picked up was a silver dinner knife. The engravings on the handle and blade were of finest quality. The blood obstructed the blade's engravings but it still served its purpose. It had been in the middle the last time. Now it was first._

_ The holy water was a given. Then there was the salt. There was also the hypodermic to suck up the liquid iron. That actually sounded better. The knife was abandoned and the needle came up. The demon looked at her and said, "Hiya Doc."_

_ She grinned at being called the doctor. There was a benefit of being able to switch gears rapidly. It was also part of the fun cause then the victim had no idea which way was up or down. The demon was making noises like they were in France when the incident with the doctor was in England. Poor bastard just was out of it. Soon he'll be a sniveling worm and then dead. Another one for the books._

Angela blinked as she looked into the room. That memory was one of many she had done. It hadn't been done exactly the same way. She would have been bored with that. As she told Dean, the fin came in creating different scenarios until it got to the point where the one being interrogated couldn't tell if it was an illusion or the real thing.

There was a reason why she said peeking into the mind was rude unless you asked permission. It was a personal rule as well as one that she enforced when she had Hibah in her care. It was because then she did it without any cause. It was how she was able to get the illusions so real. She delved into the mind and she was so good at it that they didn't even know she had been there. With Dean though she had cheated a little bit but not much had changed since her time in the pit. That was where Alistair lacked; his creativity sucked and that was partially the reason for the elaborate setup that led her to being captured.

It had been a calculated risk when she told Castiel where to find her book; it was a record of all her tortures and, like she had explained, down to grisly details. Of course that was the results but the actually conception was the gold. She knew that the method chosen didn't always have the same effect. The key ingredient was what she pulled from the mind.

Out of all the tortures, there was only one where the human host was still alive and struggling in there. The others had died long ago so she didn't have a problem with her tortures then. That one with the human, she didn't care. It was just one other demon to get rid of and she aimed to have fun with it. By the time she actually got rid of the demon, the meat suit was pretty much done for and the human it belonged to was…

Angela blinked. That was the last one she did. She had crossed a line then even though she had crossed others during the course of that. Some things she picked up from her time with Alistair and Lenya and had fun with it. Lenya had been her master in a few areas that she had learned to exploit and she could see where the appeal lay in it. It became a part of her repertoire of invention. She distinctly remembered thinking at one point that Lenya would be proud of what she had been doing.

She knew that the angels wanted her there for one purpose. It was like they knew that Dean wouldn't be able to finish this one. True he may be able to get down to the physical grit of the horrors he had done and he even had a liking for it down there, but it wasn't enough. It was something she had been exposed to and for a long time didn't know about but the way how it was put was rather confusing but in the end and with enough thinking, you got it.

The best example she had was apartheid in South Africa. True she had done a stint as a nurse during the war but after discharge, she traveled abroad and ended up in that country. Being of Italian descent but looking white enough, she blended until someone listened to her voice. She was the outcast even though she spoke Queen's English with perfect diction. It was also her first exposure to what she had not considered nor grasped the last two hundred or so years and that was hate and the proper Boer hate as it was called then.

Thinking about it, Angela knew that Dean didn't have hate. He may say it to Alistair but it was mostly rage. Hatred was something else. Angela knew that her lashing out at Uriel and Castiel was a result of the hatred she had of herself, her life's secrets, Alistair, Lenya… her hatred of everything that was associated with the bigger picture thing. The sad thing was that she played by those rules and believed in them. Perhaps it had more to do with the manipulation of those rules for personal gain. She didn't have the first damn clue.

She also knew that the angels wanted her to become more serious in her role of things. Yes she knew that she was the Malachi of Absolution. She had a role to play, that she knew. It was written that the Malachi had the ability to call the armies once scattered to arms against the forces of evil and blah, blah. There was also a secret that she knew of that she wasn't going to speak of since she wasn't sure of it and what it exactly meant.

_For what it's worth, I would give anything for you not to do this._

Angela glanced back at Castiel. Perhaps he had learned a few things, things that she should have given him credit for. The angel certainly learned the values of friendship and he certainly let her know how much he thought and felt for her. He truly was sorry it had come to this. She knew the signs since she had given a similar expression many times before. It was the gift and curse of being one to lead against a known evil or whatever.

It is easy when one is alone like she was but then adding in her strays who followed because she cared to teach them how to move, how to think; it was different. A king was only a man unless he had his subjects who chose to follow. Once in that position he had the responsibility of guiding those followers not just for the benefit of himself but for the kingdom as a whole. It was a heavy burden that needed to be borne with responsibility.

Angela tried not to chuckle at that. Where was the responsibility in torture? Was it part of that doing what needed to be done to get the job done? She was well aware of that type. She dealt with them as much as she had dealt with the ones who would go up to the line but never crossed it and the ones who never crossed it at all. It was as she had always told Sam, that the power of choice was the thing to believe in. The second part was trust; trust that the choice made would ultimately be the one that was believed to be the best interest. Perdition's road was paved with best intentions yet sometimes those intentions paid off. Sighing, she followed Dean in after putting on the expression that she had used hundreds of times before. She followed behind Dean pushing everything in and adjusted her stride and noticed that it had thrown Alistair off for a moment. That would be the game plan for this one since he already had preconceived notions.

Alistair was looking mostly at Dean in the beginning and started singing Irving Berlin's 'Cheek to Cheek'. He hadn't seen her at first and continued to sing, "Heaven. I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek."

Dean had pushed the table into place. He really didn't want to do this but a small part of him did want to issue payback to the one who made him into what he was downstairs. It was partially why he couldn't look at Alistair but also he didn't want to give anything away. Part of the whole torture gig was the presentation.

"When we're out together dancing…" Alistair was still singing but at that time Angela decided to make her appearance known. She joined him and they sang together. "Cheek to cheek"

Dean thought it was so wrong that they sounded good together but he knew his girl. If she wanted to sound out of tune, she would really have to work at it. She was a natural with music and it was something that seemed to keep her rooted to the ground. He managed to catch a side glance at her as she walked forward with a swagger that was something he would deliver when he was being cocky. She had a sway to her hips but she wasn't looking at him.

Even though Alistair stopped she continued to sing "Cheek to Cheek." Her eyes never left the demon as she continued to walk forward. Dean uncovered his cart slowly even though he couldn't help but look at Angela as she came to stand within kissing distance of the demon. It was rather disturbing since he knew that she would wrinkle her nose at any demon that wasn't on their side and she barely tolerated Ruby.

Alistair was looking at Angela like a long lost daughter had come back to the fold. He gave a slow smile as she finished the lyric and said, "Now if I weren't completely bound I would be giving you a standing ovation."

"The mere fact that you smiled is enough for me," Angela replies with a playful smirk. "You always couldn't resist a performance when I gave one."

"Ah but the fact that you would give in was the pleasure. The beauty of such giving in was gravy."

"Too bad Lenya got a better performance. To add a hint of desperation and determination really can make it Oscar worthy." Angela gave a smile that more polite than friendly.

"So this performance is for my benefit?"

"Maybe, if I were performing," Angela replied giving a patronizing pout. She gestured towards Dean, "He's the show. I'm the critic." She leaned in close so it was like a whisper. "Now you know how I critique such work and I get the hint he picked up a few things."

Alistair looked at Angela with a suspicious look. He shook his head, "No, he didn't learn anything from you. Lenya is very concise in her reports."

"And you of all people should know that for a performer, the lines between reality and the act becomes blurred," Angela replied after turning to look at Alistair. It had probably been wrong to imply Dean had learned more in the art of torture from her but he did learn things from her so it wasn't too far from the truth. It was like how it was then; the more the lie paralleled the truth, the more the lie became truth.

Dean held up well the moment Angela caressed his cheek like he was the favored student who was the best. There was some comfort in the touch since it was gentle but he knew that it was part of the game they were playing. She was working the mind and he was the physical. He had noticed that Alistair was a bit confused already and it had him marvel inwardly at her ability. He leaned into the touch as he touched his tools, leaving hers alone and the book was out of sight.

Angela knew it was killing Dean. The emotions poured off in waves and she gently gave reassurance that was so subtle that it was mistaken for master/student love. She cooed, "Have fun Dean. Show me what you have learned." It was followed through with a pat.

Alistair watched the scene. Something was going on since he relied on Lenya's reports. The consistency was that his little pretty was one to tell Lenya to fuck off but never resort to things like this. Then again that last thing she said… perhaps he was mistaken. He would play along for now. He watched as Dean went over his tools of the trade like a connoisseur and started laughing, which of course evoked no response. He said, "I'm sorry. This is a very serious very emotional situation for you and my little pretty. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that—I mean, are they serious?"

Dean had glanced at Angela who was leaning against the table. The posture could fool anyone. He knew her muscles were tensed to spring if necessary. Yet there was something that was disturbing. IT looked like she was looking forward to this. It made him think about the jokes he made of her as a bondage queen or dominatrix. Did she get a kick out of other people's pain? It was a question that was pushed to the back as he looked at Alistair. He held his tool of choice and looked at the demon with a firm look.

"They sent you to torture me?"

Dean stared at Alistair and said, "You got one chance. One."

"Oh."

"Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name."

Alistair clicked his tongue against his meat's teeth and lips. So this was what the angels wanted Dean to do. He looked over at Angela who was merely watching with a strange smile on her face. For the first time Alistair felt disquiet and he didn't like it. He didn't like the look his pretty was giving him. He kept his focus on Dean. He mocked the elder Winchester, "You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"

"Oh you'll spill your guts, one way or another," Dean affirmed. He hadn't missed the fact that Alistair wasn't sure of what to make of Angela. He wasn't sure either since she seemed to have made herself comfortable and was anticipating the screams. "I just didn't want to ruin my shoes."

"Oh yeah," Alistair nodded in agreement at how messy things were.

"Now answer the question," Dean demanded.

"Or what? You'll work me over?" Alistair looked over at Angela and said to her, "Is this what you have been working on my pretty? This is so beneath you."

"Not really. He's just getting started." Angela gave a smile that was meant to mock the demon.

"Then again, maybe he doesn't want to," Alistair replied before looking back at Dean. "Maybe you're a-scared to," he said in a taunting tone. It was addressed to both of them.

"I'm here aren't I?" Dean looked at Alistair as if daring him to.

"Not entirely," Alistair countered, "You left part of yourself back in the pit. As for your new teacher, she's been running for centuries… or maybe she had it all along." He looked at her and she was still giving that annoying smile like she was amused at something or knew a secret and you were going to have to get creative to hear it.

"Like I said Alistair about the act and reality," Angela replied with a shrug. She motioned in an oh well gesture to emphasize her point.

"Oh… then let's see if we can get the two of you back together again shall we? Isn't that what you want my lovely?"

"I'm already gone. Have been for a long time," Angela replied as she stood up. She looked at Dean and gave an affectionate shoulder pat. "You'd be surprised at how easy it is to infiltrate and play upon sensibilities; make them think you are sincere and then show a thing or two and get the whole road of best intentions going. Dean is such a good student."

"I look forward to it."

"You're gonna be disappointed," Dean promised. It was disturbing that Angela seemed to have slipped into her role so easily.

"You have not disappointed me so far," Alistair said. He watched as Dean went about the business of choosing his tool. "Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. I know my little angel lovely here wants it. I can smell the desire. I bet you thought every single one of those demons you worked over was me."

"At first," Angela admitted. She walked back to give Dean the floor. "But then it stopped being about you. After the first three… I didn't give you a thought."

Alistair knew it was going to take more to get through the layers of her. He focused on Dean. "No? Um… How about for all the things I did to your daddy?"

It was a sore spot for Dean. Family was everything to him and all he had left was Sam and Angela. He had to resist the urge to lash out. Control was what he needed in this gig. It was what she had told him before they went in.

_I am assuming that you know the rules about cutting and how to get it, but the one thing that you need to have is control._

_ You seem to know a lot about it._

_ I showed you remember? Control, set the pace; never attack in anger. Anger creates haste and haste can put you into the grave._

_ Isn't that fighting?_

_ It applies to any situation like this._

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century," Alistair continued as he watched Dean prepare for the first round.

"You can't stall forever," Dean countered. He repeated the mantra in his head as he worked.

"John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years," the demon continued as if it didn't matter. He let his pride show at the tenaciousness of John Winchester. "After each session, I'd—I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up. Similar to angel lovely here too."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alistair," Dean said. He knew he sounded weary of this. It really was hiding his dread at doing this. This was the moment.

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him," Alistair continued with a tinge of regret in his voice. "Pulled out all the stops, but John… he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean." Now he sounded bored.

"I suppose I don't figure into most of this," Angela replied. "Perhaps…"

"Oh stay my little pretty. I want you to hear this. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again," Alistair replied with a slight grin. He would really give the whole story. "But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in 30. Oh just not the man your daddy wanted you to be huh, Dean?"

Angela knew it was something like that. She had heard it from Dean. Yet it still hurt and she could see that it still hurt him. She knew that he would be able to do the physical but… He drank from the whiskey bottle. She had labeled it false courage once and in a way it held true. She interfered, "Then I guess I was the same thing huh Alistair?"

Alistair looked at Angela. "What do you mean?"

"Well the only reason you decided to have fun with me was because I wasn't what Daddy wanted me to be," Angela offered as she walked forward. Her movements were similar to being drunk but she was stone cold sober. "Bastard dies and leaves me alone. I blame the demons and start hunting them and… perfected my craft."

"You are a novice."

"Am I?" Angela got closer. Her breath was touching the demon. She could smell that which made him a demon and it was… "Are you certain that it wasn't a pathetic move to prove that you are the grand master of our work?" She gave a scoffing chuckle, "You just couldn't stand that I was better than you."

"You weren't so high and mighty when you played my rules. You crawled on hands and knees."

"Only to feed an overblown ego. In the end, I gave a nice souvenir. Lenya has one on her face. Did you bring it with you?" Angela gave a poke to the abdomen of Alistair's meat. She gave a grin when he winced and she started chuckling until it became laughter. "The past never truly leaves us Alistair. Now just save yourself the misery and tell us what we want to know."

"Is this how it's gonna be? You rescuing Dean every time?"

"No. Just making a point how you seem to forget that I know a few things." Angela grazed her fingertip on Alistair's abdomen and watched as the demon winced from her touch. "Afraid that I wasn't going to participate? I like giving my protégés the spotlight."

Dean in the meantime had decided on the holy water. He hadn't missed the wince that Alistair gave when Angela touched him. Whatever it was, it was something that made the demon uncomfortable and probably a spell or a weapon that left its mark. It was the same reaction she would get if someone she didn't know touched her the wrong way. It had him wonder if that one time she went incredible Hulk on that trainee guy was a precursor to this.

Angela was teasing Alistair's abdomen, feeling the reaction. That was payback considering that she had a scar from her time with Alistair. It had never gone away like others; it was a life defining scar as she once joked about. It was as good an explanation as any since the one on her hand appeared the day she worked with the Winchesters and hadn't left. She watched in pleasure as he choked while talking to Dean, "Now… now we're getting somewhere."

She could hear the pouring of water. So he was going to use the holy water. That would make things go nicely to start. Salt was a pinprick but holy water was agony. Even for someone Lilith's pay grade it would hurt like hell. It was ironic how she could touch it but the demons squirmed in pain. It made her seem pure.

"Holy water? Come on." Alistair choked when he felt Angela's fingertip and nail press into the area that she had been teasing. He gritted in agitation, "Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

Dean looked up from his work to find Angela getting immense pleasure out of what she was doing to Alistair. She was also whispering sweet nothings in the demon's ear. He had seen a memory of what she had done and if he ventured a guess, this was kid's play for her. He gave a slight smile as he spoke, "You know something Alistair? I could still dream, even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt?" He paused while taking pleasure in the demon's squirming from Angela's ministrations.

_When we go in, be aware that I never have a set plan. Just a goal Dean. I play to the moment and I take the opportunity._

"I dreamt of this moment," Dean finished as he picked up a gauge needle and screwed it onto the hypodermic. "And believe me… I got a few ideas." He put the needle in and started sucking up a measure of holy water.

Angela stopped what she was doing to peer at Dean's work. She exclaimed like it was a present, "Oh the whole needle. Love it."

Alistair felt his jaw quiver. He sensed that this was going to be different from what he envisioned. His little pretty was jumping with glee… well not jumping but grinning at the prospect. She gave a slight grin at him as Dean got close and squirted just a bit of excess water out. For effect, Angela caught the excess water in her mouth and drank it, driving the point home that she had an advantage.

Dean didn't expect that but he was quickly learning that she was going off his cues and giving her own touch. She was working with him. He looked at Alistair with a grin and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N:** Round one starts with them entering the room and Dean selecting first torture toy of choice. Angie just seems to get a kick out of the pain. Let's see what happen further in Heavy Lies the Crown...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam was packing the gear into the car. Ruby had split. She said that she wasn't going to tangle with angels again, especially if Absolution was on board and would give her to the angels without a second thought. She would do that anyway but would have dealt with it on her own. Besides he could do this. He knew he could. That booster left him feeling like he could take on anything.

He got into the driver's side of the Impala and turned on the ignition. He turned when the passenger door opened and Nick slid in with a decisive slam of the door. Sam asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I swear sometimes I worry that you need things spelled out to you Sam," Nick replied. His tone sounded a little mocking.

"No what the hell are you doing?"

Nick didn't say anything but looked out the passenger window. He may have acquired a whimsical nature after deciding to go the hunter's route since there was purpose to that line of work but he didn't suffer fools gladly. He had lived too long for that and he certainly had enough dealing with fools, assholes and pain in the ass demons of whom he made the mistake of talking to.

_The day was another success but the feeling that he felt was not a good one. Nick was well aware that it was not one of his own feelings. He knew that sometimes healers could make their feelings known if it was that great and what he sensed was troublesome. He had no idea who it was since healers dotted the world like bugs would a region yet his first thought was for the dhampir that he had been drawn to by admiration._

_ He had finished taking a shower and was drying his hair, standing in jeans and socks on his feet but hadn't put his shirt on yet. Then he heard, "It seems we are destined to meet like this every damn time Nicholas."_

_ Nick turned to see Crowley looking at him like he was a delectable treat. He replied as he snatched up his t-shirt and pulled it on, "I was actually thinking that you were the perv in this relationship Crowley."_

_ Crowley looked at Nick and pouted, "Come now Nicholas. You don't call. You don't write." He crossed to the table to look at something there. "I was beginning to think you didn't care."_

_ "I don't," Nick replied. He ruffled his hair a bit and he watched with pleasure as the excess water shook off and landed on the demon. He watched Crowley cringe. "Don't worry. It's not holy water but I did consider the possibility."_

_ "Oh you're such a comedian," Crowley deadpanned, "Especially since I came regarding a certain acquaintance of ours."_

_ "Leave her alone Crowley." Nick turned to look at the demon. "We agreed that you would stay away from her. No deals… nothing. You came close when you sent Puppy Patrol on her."_

_ "What upper management says, it goes," Crowley replied in an exasperated tone. "It's not like I was the one that made their lives interesting."_

_ "You came close," Nick pointed out._

_ "Well it was tempting since you were the bloody idiot that put the spell on me," Crowley retorted, shouting the last part at the warlock. "How long am I subject to your idiocy?"_

_ "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Nick replied with a mocking look on his face. "And it wasn't idiocy. It was more… a kindness."_

_ "Kindness my arse."_

_ Nick chuckled while Crowley stewed a moment. It was a spell that alerted Nick to anything Crowley did if he so much as got within ten feet of Absolution. Nick had learned a few tricks and was able to respond within minutes and even seconds with certain aid. Crowley was pissed at the whole thing but he didn't want to piss off a warlock that had power stronger than his trigger happy idiot brothers and Nick was perfectly happy with the arrangement._

_ Crowley grumbled about wanting to rip the flesh off of Nick's bones before saying, "Before I think of a thousand ways to kill you, I would like you to know that the little lovely is at it again. Seemed that she has scared the associates."_

_ "And what do you want me to do about it?"_

_ "I don't know. Talk to her." Crowley gestured wildly since it was the most obvious thing in the book. "You're practically best chums. Find out what happened and it probably happened to one of those bloody Winchesters."_

_ Nick thought about it and made short work of his discussion with Crowley. He conducted a spell to ascertain high energy outputs and listened to the news. Where he located them and what was reported, he knew it had nothing to do with Absolution. Let that last one that gave a sense of disquiet, that was more along his lines. So he packed up and headed out since he was certain he could reach them that night. His scrying had the location not too far from his present location, which was Cheyenne…_

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Nick was still looking out the window and replied, "And I'm not going to be answering to something that should be fairly obvious. We're wasting time sitting here."

Sam was trying not to lose his temper with Nick. He killed the engine and looked at the warlock. "Okay, fine. I get that you came because you have concern for Angie. What are you doing coming with me?"

Nick looked at Sam and saw that the younger Winchester was glaring at him. Maybe he deserved that and maybe he didn't. He knew that Sam didn't like him and that was because he had the misplaced sense of thinking that he liked Absolution in the manner that he thought he was. It would have been satisfying to slap Sam upside the head and tell him the truth but he got the feeling that Absolution wouldn't have appreciated that.

Sam looked at the warlock and the stare he was getting was a bit unnerving but also annoying. "You know that Angie and Dean are there. What makes you think you'd be able to do anything?"

"Just the fact that I know a few more tricks up my sleeves than you," Nick replied. He rested his right on the sill of the Impala and fingered his chin. "Plus I always see a mission through."

"All you did was just verify what I know since I was there when it happened. What could you possibly do other than to impress Angie?" Sam had asked the question with a slight sneer. "You're just tolerated."

Nick reacted quickly and with a decisive movement, he had his fingers pinching on the gullet of Sam. His eyes were narrowed as he studied Sam. He knew something had been different the moment he had gotten back from a few quick calls and gathering a few things. He didn't say anything about it since it wasn't his business. He said, "It is wise for you to curb that tongue especially when it concerns nothing you know about."

Sam felt Nick's fingers on his throat. It was a controlled grip like Angela would give but unlike her, Nick wouldn't hesitate to follow through and do a little extra. He returned Nick's narrowed look with one of his own. He wasn't afraid of him per se even though he could probably do things that were unthinkable. "And I know that she is a good person who doesn't need people to mess with her."

Nick eyed Sam. Even when on a mission, he still thought about her and her feelings. It was strange because he could sense the darkness. It was thick like an illness but nothing he had ever seen before and the healer was only miniscule within him. He didn't release Sam though and continued to look at him. "You assume much Sam."

"Maybe because I don't like seeing her hurt."

"You worry about her as much as you do your brother."

"Why not? She's family." Sam continued his stare off with Nick. "Now why are you going? I don't need your help."

"Oh yes certainly," Nick drawled sarcastically. "You asserted as much and I am certain that you feel your brother can't do the job he was asked to do. With her you are uncertain." Slowly he released Sam's neck. "I know more on a few things than you."

"You mean the healer thing."

"Yes the healer thing," Nick shot off in sarcasm. "That and you never know when a witch comes in handy."

Sam thought about it some. He could waste time arguing with Nick but he wasn't that anxious to get into another chokehold. Instead he keyed the engine and pulled out of the motel. He turned the Impala towards the direction that the map search indicated his brother and Angela were in. He gunned it as they took off in the darkness of night.

"It would be appreciative that you don't go over the speed limit. I have no desire to try and talk my way out of a ticket here." Nick was looking forward as Sam nosed the car forward. He resumed the position of nursing his chin with his right while his elbow was resting on the sill. He stared at the spray of light the headlights made and went into thought.

"Whatever."

Nick mused a little. He had sensed the darkness inside of Sam and he wasn't sure of where it was going. He didn't understand it since he wasn't sure of what was going on. The newfound confidence he saw though seemed similar to a few things he had seen. Whether or not she had sensed it was up for debate. She probably did since she was Absolution. After a while Nick asked, "Why?"

Sam hadn't expected the question and almost jerked the wheel. "What?"

"Why Sam?"

"Why what?"

Nick turned to look at Sam. He knew that Sam was going to play that game. He could play for a little while but he wasn't going to let it go like that. He countered, "You know why Sam? You got that cupcake demon coming in… I'm not stupid."

Sam glanced at Nick and considered the possibility of lying. As it were, he was already not in a good position on that level. "Ruby is a friend."

"Hmm… interesting," Nick mused, "And here I was thinking that there was something else going on."

"She's a friend and she's helped with finding leads to getting to Lilith."

"Ah the old revenge ploy. Tell me, how has that worked out for the old Winchester luck?" Nick didn't mean to be too flippant about it but he wasn't in the mood for a dancing game. Absolution may go for that when she wanted to guilt trip. He had noticed that when he had met up with them the couple of times he did and was impressed by how little the brothers bullshitted with her when she got into that mode.

"It's helped," Sam replied in a clipped tone. He glanced over and found Nick still staring at him. It was unnerving but he wasn't going to let that bug him. He continued, "I was alone after Dean died. Angie was… taken."

"I find it a bit hard to believe but please go on."

"Some vamp named Faisal; she calls him the Old Man. He took her to some place. It changed her," Sam continued. His tone had softened a little as he said it. "Whatever happened there, it changed her and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Is it so bad to change if it is to improve upon skills used for survival?" It was an interesting conversation to Nick and hopefully it was one of the few things that he and Sam could agree on or even agree to disagree.

"I don't know if it is for better. I mean she's been able to do some freaky ass shit when she gets into the mood to fight but… it's like… I don't know."

Nick studied Sam. "Captivity can be a life defining moment especially when the person typically does not succumb to being a prisoner."

Sam nodded in agreement. "She did escape numerous times. And it seems she learned a few things but I think they were always there. It's like she was given the okay to use them even though she's used them before."

"So you think she can do what the angels want?"

"I don't know about her. I do know that Dean can't do it. He's not as strong as he was before going downstairs."

Nick made a humming sound that could have been taken anyway. He turned away to look out the window. He started nursing his chin again.

Sam glanced at Nick. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No you meant something by that," Sam countered. "What?"

"I meant nothing by it, Sam," Nick countered but if you want my thoughts, I can tell you have some peculiar ideas about the definition of strength… especially where it concerns your brother."

"You don't know my brother," Sam replied a little hotly.

"No I don't but I do know that to survive hell and back again even if he did things that are regretful, that makes him pretty strong to me." Nick shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. It was just his take on things.

"You don't know him. He won't be able to do what needs to be done." Sam made a wheel adjustment.

"And you are certain you are able to?"

"Probably more."

"Confidence is all well and good Sam. I hope for your sake your good intentions hold out. It takes a different kind of strength to use something inherently dark and walk away from it or even use a given gift in a dark manner and be able to walk away."

Sam glanced at Nick. "What do you know about it?"

"I know that there is only one reason why your angel friends would ever want her to do anything remotely what was hinted at regarding the demon." Nick took in the expression that Sam had shot his way. It was a bit disconcerting on some levels but when you lived history and you had the time, you could do quite a bit. He explained, "History is an interesting thing Sam. I didn't realize they were the same person until now but there was a period of time that most folks don't talk about."

"You're talking about Angie's slayer days. Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm not talking about the first slayer, Sam," Nick replied in a serious tone. "I am talking about the cacciatore, the scourge of the world and believe you and me, that wasn't a good time to be someone like me."

* * *

"It was a trap Wosret. Guaranteed to bring out even the worst of the worst, which is what happened to her."

Wosret gave a worried frown as she sat with Gabriel on the bench that was outside the cabin. After calming down, he actually told her what it was that had him so agitated and why he was certain that the person they both loved was in danger of dying and not coming back. He had told her about her time under the captivity of Alistair.

Studying Gabriel, she could see that this was weighing heavily on him. He was now looking off into the distance. His hazel eyes were focused on something but there was nothing that Wosret could see. Still she looked into the distance and tried to see, going so far as to tap into her god powers to better understand where her archangel was coming from.

"It has started," Gabriel said.

"What has started?"

Gabriel blinked and looked at the goddess. He took pains to swallow carefully before explaining, "The session."

Wosret nodded, knowing what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it. "The torture of Alistair?"

"Yes and it is like seeing her do it all over again." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could feel it and it was what he felt that tore at him.

"You've seen her do this before?"

"Yes." Gabriel paused to think about what he wanted to say before he said it. Finally he said, "I never stopped looking after her after we split up. I rescued her from hell and it was like what it was in the beginning, how she trusted me with that innocent love in her eyes. Yet after that, it was taken from her."

Wosret listened as Gabriel went on about those years after he rescued her. It had hurt him deeply to watch and see what made her into that person. It was before her parents took her in. To Wosret it seemed that the years in Karnak tamed the beast that had come to them. There was still violence in terms of learning to fight but it was channeled towards a purpose; that and something else changed.

"Ret, I know it doesn't make too much sense but the reason I feel this way is because I'm her guardian and she is my charge. It's a thing that most don't require an explanation of."

Wosret nodded, "Well now it makes sense for all the moodiness."

Gabriel gave a wry chuckle at that. "It doesn't exactly work like that. True I can pick up what she feels if I wanted to but I don't. I flip the filter switch and Cassy does it on a sort of subconscious level. We only pick up really extreme emotions. Like when I split like I did. What I felt was rage. It's what has me so worried."

It was a lot to digest but it wasn't too difficult to understand. Wosret could see into hearts and souls. It was different in that she didn't have a bond but she understood where Gabriel was coming from. It was different because he chose this.

Gabriel took a breath and stared off into the distance. He was well aware of the underlying hatred that hadn't dissipated as much as he had hoped. It was as he feared; his Cat had a deep seated hatred for the demon that tormented her all those years in hell.

Going back, he wondered how she was ever able to survive at all. The souls that ended up in hell eventually became twisted and turned into the very thing that the denizens were; they turned into demons. Some were able to hold out quite a bit and not all the inhabitants were demons. The true fallen were good examples and those were the Grigori. Of course they were now scared of his Cat since by his count she had killed two of them.

She had never told him what happened down there but he knew it changed her. She used to be full of the cocky arrogance but in a manner that was directed at the things she was fighting. Her other side was her caring nature. Going back, Gabriel figured that it all started when she died and her father traded his life for hers. She became sullen and angry and then she tortured her first demon.

He had been around to see it and in the end they got what they wanted before he exorcised it for her. That was the beginning of it. Then she became famous for it and it escalated. It was because of that the demon came for her. That and the fact that she was the earthbound angel that the scrolls and all that fancy literature said; a prime target for someone like Alistair.

"I can understand that you're worried," Wosret said.

"I'm beyond worried, Ret. She is walking into this willingly. I know she would have said to leave Deano alone and let her do it and…"

"And what?"

"She is right," Gabriel replied. He looked at Wosret and continued, "Cat is good Ret. She is good with the physical part of torture; that is cake walk and child's play. The real work comes in with the mental and the emotional. She once told me that while she was in the pit the physical became nothing after a while. It was the mental and the emotional that she had to work against and that she had come close to breaking."

"She plays with the mind then."

"Much more than that. There are some humans who are good at manipulation. She is an artist and will play with all your senses." Gabriel paused a moment, not sure how Wosret was going to take this. Finally he said, "And the thing is… she developed a liking for it. Granted she hasn't done it in over two centuries but there is the possibility…"

"You're afraid that she will walk through that door and never come back."

"She closed her heart off to everyone and everything Ret… until recently."

"I know about Sam," Wosret replied with a slight smile. "That much was fairly obvious when we talked after a while. It was interesting since she pretended not to understand."

"And there is the possibility that it could be ruined. I've watched her Ret and I don't want her to be driven off of it forever."

"I think you don't give her enough credit Gabe," Wosret countered gently. "You know there is a reason why the gods don't interfere as much as people like to think they do… the exception though were the ancient times of humans; the irresponsibility and all that. Anyway we don't interfere because maybe we are better at doing what they are reluctant to do. We trust them."

"I trust Cat. I know her nature but it's been a long time."

"You have to trust her Gabe. That part of her life is an open door and she looks through it every time she is faced with something. She also knows that there are choices that have to be made."

"It doesn't always have to be her though."

"No but she values the beauty of innocent and human life to make sure that no one else has to; she understands what a human soldier does and probably better. She's like an archangel and you know all about that."

"Still doesn't make it feel right and I hate seeing her suffer."

"No doubt Castiel does either but sometimes you have to let the hawk take off on her own. Let her leap off and only then will anyone see if she can fly." Wosret gave a slight smile as Gabriel turned to look at her. "Herself included."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Nick join forces to find Dean and Angie and Gabe is somewhat soothed by Wosret. So much angst and drama... stay tuned for next time on Heavy Lies the Crown...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angela leaned against the table in a questioning posture. It was her turn to have some fun with Alistair and she had to admit that she was looking forward to it. That was what scared her a little; how much she wanted to give it all back to him. She had understood Dean's position perfectly when he said that he had dreamed of it. It was easy to think of revenge and deal it in the physical capacity but to make Alistair crawl… that was savory.

Alistair was gasping from Dean's ministrations while Dean was finished with what he was doing. Dean played the part and walked up to Angela and said, "I hate to make it easy for you but I didn't want you to have your fun with a broken toy."

Angela had patted Dean on the cheek and gave a kiss to the opposite one and said he was a good boy. It felt wrong and she knew that Dean felt the same but it was part of the game that she adopted. Now she was looking at Alistair gasping and panting with an inquisitive look. She even pretended to have concern, "Are you all right?"

Alistair paused and looked at her. He gave a choking laugh and grinned, "Never better my sweet. You know I thought Dean was going back to novice but I'll say that it was stimulating."

"I know," Angela replied with a grin. "Dean was or rather is easy to teach. He has such an absorbing mind… like a sponge. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone like that?"

"You weren't too bad."

"Oh but I was already the way I am. You just gave another way to be creative." Angela gave a flourish with her hand. "It gave me new ways to begin with the physical and then came my specialty but it seems such a waste on you." She gave a shrug as if to say it didn't matter. "Especially considering I heard a couple of rumors before now."

Alistair made a humming sound that was like a warning. A slow smile crept on his face as he observed Angela. She was giving a sort of smug smile as she watched him. He slowly shook his head, "No… You didn't hear anything."

"You'd be surprised Al," Angela replied, getting familiar with the demon. "Sometimes the best information comes from the horse's mouth and I don't mean by one of the lower departments within the crossroads division. Though they do have a good source of information. You have no idea how many times I've fed total bullshit into that source and boy… Let's just say a few things mundane became famous." Angela gave a smile even though she had just rambled like a blonde high school girl.

"That piss line? That is nothing."

"But everything in our world," Angela replied as she got closer. She was within breathing distance to the point that she could lean in and kiss Alistair on the lips. She lowered her lids and took in the demon's appearance. "How else did you know anything about me? Fairly efficient with the reports big sister is."

Dean glanced over at Angela when he heard her mention Lenya. He was well aware of that demon's role in things and he remembered her well too. She had been there when he had been tortured. The reference Angela gave though was a bit disturbing; it was like she was becoming one in order to get what they wanted and that was the information.

Angela was leaning in close to Alistair. She was smiling as she looked at him. "Yes and you and I both know that piss line contains what I want to know. You could make it easy and tell me the clue in the grapevine and I promise things won't be too bad."

"You disappoint me love," Alistair replied, "The piss vine is beneath you. There are more direct sources and why would I want to take way your fun?"

"Who said anything about taking away my fun?" Angela looked at Alistair like he was being ridiculous. "I just wanted to get the information so the angels can do what they need to do and I can devote my time to spending it with you."

"You know lying is a sin."

Angela chuckled at that. "You know the last person who said that to me was way below your standards. But Flo did have a modicum of truth. I have been lying but tell me: is it a sin to lie to yourself?"

"What do you think lovely?"

"Why do you think I asked?" Angela leaned back. She began to rub her chin as if to think. "So would you be agreeable to my proposition?" She then leaned so that she was putting some weight on Alistair. She ran her finger along his cheek.

Alistair hummed like a cat would when being petted. He closed his eyes and savored the touch. "You really haven't changed all that much my pretty."

Angela smiled as she leaned in close as she continued to toy with Alistair's beard. She then whispered, "Oh you'd be surprised, which is why I look forward to round one with me. You see the one thing you forgot to do the last time we had fun was let me play."

"Oh I let you play. You and Lenya had so much fun."

"We did and it was she that told me about what was going around." Angela abruptly turned and headed to the cart and looked over what was available. She ran her fingers over it like it was going to give her inspiration. "Yes she mentioned something that came from queen bitch's inner circle."

"You're not going to get much with that line of questioning love."

Angela chuckled as she picked up the hypodermic needle. She glanced at Dean who was wondering what she was going to do with the needle. "I know Al but I thought you should know that Lenya loves to talk as much as she loves to convey orders."

"And to think that I gave her much leeway with you. She just had to have you."

"I know and I do admit that it was a challenge that I needed," Angela replied. She then jabbed the needle into her arm after finding the vein and pulled approximately 10 ccs of blood. She didn't betray the initial sting. It was like she had said; you learned to block certain things out. It didn't even bother her when there was a thin trail of blood.

"Oh my you bled yourself. Does this mean you intend to concoct a little spell?" Alistair mocked Angela's work.

Angela put a finger to her lip and then pulled out holy water and then grabbed the sachet she always carried and put it on the cart. She then dabbed her finger into the blood trail and looked at it. It also put into her line of sight her tattoo on the underside of her wrist. She knew what she was going to do. She traced a pattern on her hands with the blood. She knew that it was not a pleasant stroll down memory lane for Dean since he had seen markings on her arms and the result was getting those tattoos. She finished it and walked towards the shadows where Dean was.

"Finishing before you start? How disappointing," Alistair catcalled.

At that moment, the door opened and in came Lenya. Alistair was surprised by the fact that she was there and there were angels around. "Lenny? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by to see if the rumors were true Daddy. Little sister said it was so but I didn't believe her. You know she's not capable of deception."

Alistair could believe that. "I don't know…"

"Oh Daddy. You know that it's all for show," Lenya interrupted. She was smiling but didn't get too close to the devil's trap. "She cowers every time I come near her."

"Now Lenya, is that anyway to talk about me?" Angela came back out and came close to Lenya. She was smiling at the demon as she gently fingered the lock. "Don't you remember that one game we played?"

Lenya clapped her hands with glee as she remembered, "Oh yes now I remember. It was the one you played when you decided to make your great escape. I never knew you had it in you."

"I'm glad you remembered. Now you can verify what I heard is true about Auntie Lilith's decision," Angela said being coy.

"Oh you mean the decree that Daddy will not be allowed back downstairs. He's to remain up here forever and someone else took his place?"

Angela nodded, "That's the one." She looked at Alistair and said, "Now do you believe me?"

Alistair narrowed his eyes and replied, "That's a lie."

"Daddy I never lie but Auntie Lilith knows that you lied," Lenya replied. She gave a slow smile that was almost feral and creepy. "You know the penalty when it comes to lying."

At that moment Alistair felt something burning across his neck. The cut wasn't deep but it was agonizing. It was followed by a slow spray of holy water into the wound track. He couldn't help but scream since it was slow and agonizing. He couldn't see his tormentor but he could see Lenya standing there looking at him.

Dean watched as Angela went about her elaborate preparation and conversation with Alistair. The familiarity threw him off but he realized that she was leading into her number. The extraction of her blood and then marking herself, it was another thing into the realm of weird but he knew what happened with the blood designs on her since he had been there with the whole business when they first learned about the Grigori.

It certainly was something new to see when he saw Lenya walk in. He knew the demon wasn't real but to Alistair it felt very real. The opening of the door was a nice touch and he was certain that it would give away the game but he trusted Angela's judgment. He didn't doubt that she had tangled with the demon before and she had played the games.

Dean wasn't sure but he got the impression that Angela wanted him to see what she was creating. It was a performance and she wanted him to have a reference and give the appropriate reaction. He was curious though about what would happen if he were to come in with Lenya still there. He supposed that Angela had thought of that.

He watched as Alistair screamed while Angela slowly drew her blade across the demon's neck and followed through with a flushing with holy water. She had attacked from behind after doing her creeping through the shadows thing. He had watched as she slowly creeped over the top of the devil's trap and peered over the edge like a predator tracking her prey. It was one thing to see her do her acrobatics to show off but it was another thing entirely when it was used for real.

Angela took her time in making three parallel cuts to Alistair's neck and irrigating the wounds with holy water. She knew how deep to cut and how slow to draw the blade across. She had experimented with different cut marks and different blades. Slow and hesitant was the baby step but not very effective if you had a resilient target. Alistair needed the slow and sure and layers of hurt and all that he was seeing was Lenya grinning at him.

When the screams died down, Lenya said, "Now Daddy, you know better than to lie. I really abhor the way Bob does the cutting. He's such an amateur."

"And here I was thinking that it was your sister," Alistair replied. His neck was burning like it was on fire.

"Wrong guess Al," Angela said as she came into view. She looked like she had been going for a stroll. "You forget that I enjoy watching pain. There's something gratifying about it." Angela gave a slow smile as she listened to Lenya whisper into her ear. She nodded and then said, "You know there is a method of torture involved where the executioner would deliver one hundred or so cuts to the body. He would take especially care not to nick an artery or the victim would bleed out before the information was gathered. Each cut was deep and painful so that by the time the hundredth cut came along, they were already singing."

"Is that what you intend lovely?"

"Bob did good so far and that was just with three," Angela replied and she walked forward went the flat edge of the blade was pressed into Alistair's cheek. "Be glad that the holy fires weren't used to heat the blade. It's a little too messy but…" She began to trace a line, following a trail.

"Holy fire? You are getting soft," Alistair mocked.

Angela found her spot and with enough force began to dig a hole into the very spot where she left her mark on the demon. She watched him jerk with pain and scream. She pushed in deeper and twisted her finger more and more while Lenya was telling him not to lie and maybe Auntie Lilith would let him go back to his hole in the pit. She just stared at Alistair with a bland look as she drove her finger in all the way.

Dean always thought he didn't want to see that look like the one she wore when she killed Jake and those other things again. It was cold and uncaring. He still felt that way since she was doing it again as she twisted her finger in the wound tract she made. Yet he couldn't help but get a sense of satisfaction that Alistair was being given a world full of pain.

Alistair screamed since it was right where his pretty delivered that blow. It scarred him for life and it seemed that whenever she touched it, all the pain came back. Certainly it was when she was driving her finger into his gut. He tried chuckling to laugh it off but it was excruciating and she wasn't smiling. On her face was a cold, dead look and the demon wasn't sure if that was what he had wanted from her or not. As it stood she was behaving not in the manner he expected of her.

Angela continued to stare at the demon with an intense expression. She had slowly begun to extract her finger but at the last second she yanked it out with surprising force. Even Dean could see the blood shoot out from her movement but he didn't blink. Rather he watched as Angela continued to stare at Alistair looking like she was getting ready to strike but her expression was on the heaving the demon was doing and she slowly raised her hand. It was dripping with blood and looked like it came out of those slasher films and that wasn't even the gross part of the whole thing though Dean could say that it was.

The gross thing that followed but didn't bother Dean that much was when she looked at the blood on her hand like it was an interesting specimen and gave a tentative lick. He had seen her drink blood before but that was human blood. Still he figured that blood was blood when it came to a vampire and didn't say anything. The tentative lick was followed by a more sensual lick and her saying something about inflicted wounds being like honey or something. It was creepy but effective and Dean watched as she started in on more, playing with her knife and holy water and the room filled with screams and demands for a name.

* * *

Castiel looked at the door. The only time it opened, nothing came out and nothing went in. It was puzzling but then he understood that she had taken over. She would have her turn to work with Alistair. It was confirmed when the screams came and they were different from the ones that Dean brought forth; it was as he had heard and knew.

He truly didn't want this for either of them and he could sense the reluctance but also the slight eagerness coming from Angela. It wasn't as strong as the rage and hate he felt earlier; it was in that realm of tuning in closer to listen. It was bothersome and yet he knew that this is what his superiors wanted in terms of getting the Malachi to comply with her role in things. He was just surprised that she hadn't been more vocal in protesting.

As he listened to the screams that changed pitch, the light overhead began to flicker. It exploded in a shower of sparks and Castiel knew immediately who had arrived. "Anna."

"Hello Castiel," Anna replied.

"Your human body…"

"I was destroyed, I know," Anna finished, "But, I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors, and..."

Castiel was glad to see the rogue angel but his thoughts were not on that. He warned her, "You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try." Anna couldn't help but gave the faintest of smiles. She knew that Castiel wouldn't try something unless he was certain her had an advantage or if he wanted to. She became serious and asked, "Where is Uriel?"

"He went to receive Revelation," Castiel replied.

Anna knew what that meant. She made a face similar to one Angela had made earlier when that angel declared his intention. She peered through the door and saw Dean splash some holy water on Alistair and she saw Angela working at the same time but with her knife and what looked like an irrigation line in a doctor's office. She was also picking up other things that were emanating from Angela and she could tell that it was her work going on.

She looked at Castiel and asked, "Why are you letting Dean and the Malachi do this?"

"They are doing God's work," Castiel automatically replied.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop them, Cas. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have," Anna countered. "Even you know the Malachi is more about compassion."

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel looked at Anna.

"Unless this isn't his will," Anna answered. It wasn't the first time she had considered that possibility when she fell.

"Then where to the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe. But not Him. The Father you love. You think he wants this?" Anna paused to look at Castiel. She knew that he had some doubt. He had been the guardian of the Malachi for years. She could count the times he had snuck out of the garrison to see her and he always came back a little puzzled but more understanding of her. "You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? What you're feeling? It's called doubt. I know you have experienced it when you spoke to the Malachi."

Castiel knew that as well. The times he and Angela had spent together, he took to knowing more about her and what made her tick, as the human expression went. He had feelings for her, the kind one would have for a sibling. Anna could see that he was thinking about it and put her hand over his and continued, "These orders are wrong, and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can..."

"Together?" Castiel snapped out of his thoughts. He stared at Anna and shot back sharply as he yanked his hand from her reach, "I am nothing like you. You fell! Go." He repeated the missive to leave after Anna tried once more to beseech him. He was a soldier of the Lord and he had his orders. They didn't feel right but he would follow them.

"You can be very confusing at times Cas. And I for one think Anna may be right."

Castiel turned to look at the second angel that arrived. "She fell. She chose it Amitiel."

Amitiel looked at Castiel and saw the anger poke through. No doubt he saw that as a betrayal. Amitiel thought Anna was doing what she thought was right. That was part of the human experience from her view. She replied, "She chose it yes but it doesn't change the fact that she thinks the orders are wrong."

"Who _are_ we to question the will of God?" Castiel asked the question more forcefully than he normally would have considered in the presence of an archangel.

"I question all the time but I also take delight in Father's greatest creation. 'Let us make man in our own image' I never get tired of reciting it." Amitiel looked up at the ceiling of the factory like it would make her declaration be heard. She looked in the direction of the screaming and said, "The joy of Father was life and living. Even death brought a sense of joy."

"How would you know this?"

"Well there is what humans call water cooler chatter," Amitiel pointed out. "Plus I have a few connections and they are insightful." She sobered quickly as if the pleasantries were now done with. "So Cas, why are you putting our earthbound sister and her brother through this?"

Castiel looked at Amitiel. It was pointless to lie and even though that concept was not in an angel's vocabulary, it still was pointless to hide things. Mostly it was because she was the Archangel of Truth. "They are doing God's work."

"Which is what I am sure your superiors told you," Amitiel countered. She gave a slight eye roll at that since she knew what the whole business entailed and she would like nothing more than to deal a couple of ass kickings. "But Cas, is this right? What do you think?"

Castiel paused and mused for a moment. Slowly he replied, "I don't want them to do this. I meant what I said that I would give anything for them not to do it." He looked at the door and then back at Amitiel, "She said that she would do it and to let Dean be."

"Then why are they both in there?"

"Because Dean wouldn't let her work this alone," Castiel replied. He looked up at Amitiel and studied her. "He wanted to stay with her."

Amitiel nodded at that. Personally she didn't find it all that surprising. She had observed the Winchesters and how they interacted with Angela. It was rather endearing and she rather liked the familial banter they had and the way they looked after each other. "He didn't want her to face Alistair alone."

"Dean has some idea of what Angela has done in the past. He is afraid for her and she is angry and full of hate."

"I will admit that time with someone like Alistair would do that to a person." Amitiel stepped closer towards Castiel and looked at him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "But is this right Cas? Torture for truth?"

"She has done it before… but this is a boundary that she hasn't crossed in a long time."

"I know, which is why I ask you to stop them. Stop her Cas." Amitiel looked Castiel in the eye to beseech him. It was all up to Castiel now and she had to leave him. "I can't force you Cas. Just think about what is going on here. Father is about love. He is the shepherd over all. He is loving but also like a parent with a firm hand in discipline. This does not seem like it is a part of that. You are suffering and your brother is suffering." She tapped the back of his right shoulder.

Castiel stared ahead as he heard the telltale flap of wings and Amitiel was gone. He could feel the lingering touch on his shoulder. Her touch always lingered even though they hadn't spoken in a while. When they did, it always left its mark. He knew she was right about feeling it and he was surprised that another was too. He looked down, not sure of what to do or think. Was this part of God's work?

* * *

**A/N:** More torture and looks like Angie is enjoying it with a little bit of blood. Okay comparing the the two, who is the more torture master Angie or Dean? Keep watching for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was cut 82 that she had administered in between the showers of holy water and demands to know who was killing the angels. It, like the others, had been accentuated with the irrigation technique that produced enough screams. She leaned against the table and surveyed more at what the handiwork produced and continued to lick her fingers clean.

It was a gamble and one she was willing to take when she sniffed the blood that had stayed on her hand. She convinced herself that it was all part of the plan to get Alistair to spill. It was only a little bit but it did give some interesting insights to what she wanted to know. After all she did tell Sam that it was a thing vamps could do with the whole memory in the blood.

It was fun keeping the charade of having Lenya there. Demons in general were not sentimental and had no idea what it meant to love. Yet Alistair had particular affection for his hell spawn daughter. She had observed it when she had been in their care all those years. The affection was given to her, mostly by Lenya and it was a twisted version of it. She knew what she could use against Alistair.

Dean had done plenty of work as well. After her initial poke, she encouraged him to stand side by side with her. Dean had gotten tired of the hypodermic and picked up the demon killing knife. Alistair was whimpering a little by that time but still tried to make light of it by commenting on it being a pig poker.

Angela knew that Alistair wouldn't try to get her hackles up so he was trying with Dean instead. He asked him if he thought that his carving him was going to give him closure and the like. Maybe it might on some level but most cases it didn't. She had been lucky that she had been pulled back before she had fallen completely. Now she would have to be strong to pull Dean back.

Dean had decided to add insult to injury by pouring holy water on the blade. It was going to be like her current project. She watched as Dean endured the taunting and noticed the slight look of satisfaction as he drove the knife slowly in. She knew he had been watching how she had delivered the current 82 cuts and mimicked her control.

Alistair had grunted in pain and managed to say, "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. One on par with my angel lovely. There is no going back."

Dean's response was, "Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve."

The look on Dean's face was one that took immense pleasure in dealing the hurt. Angela felt a slight surge of pride at that and she wasn't sure if she should feel bad about that. It felt wrong and yet it also felt right. It was the satisfaction of knowing that a job well done had been served as the part of the teacher.

Alistair was looking at her and chuckling. Blood was lining his teeth and he was grinning. "Now it's your professionalism I that I respect, both yours and Dean's."

Angela looked at Alistair and got close. She began a systematic search sniff. It was like when she found an intoxicating smell and she was seeking the source. It worked both ways though and she got close so Alistair could get a good whiff. She put her nose close to the neck in a seductive manner and took a couple of whiffs. In exchange she let her breath touch lightly.

Alistair grunted a little from the blood and chuckled. "Smell something you like?"

"Not really," Angela replied as she moved over him. She looked at Alistair and slowly took his lips into hers and seductively licked the blood from around his mouth. "Just playing the game only this time more willing."

She stepped back to let Dean splash some more water onto the demon. He demanded, "Who's murdering the angels?"

"Don't lie to little sister Daddy. She has Auntie Lilith's ear now and you know better than to lie to her." Lenya was smiling as she stood there watching. She then gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "Deanie doesn't like it either. Humor him Daddy."

Angela went back to the hypodermic that had her blood. She stuck it in the holy water and extracted five ccs. She held it up and glanced over at Alistair and gave a grin that was not her usual. It looked sinister as she locked her eyes on the vial and began to say a spell chant in a language that was old. Her voice was low and throaty as she said it. She heard the guttural screams of Alistair as the water splashed and sizzled.

Dean didn't feel weird about watching Angela anymore. It was like he had become numb to the sensation of it. He knew that she was playing a role in this. It was creepy and maybe in another lifetime he would have been disgusted and maybe even ganked her but now, it felt wrong but also right. Her using Lenya was working. Every time she made the illusion speak or make a gesture, it affected the demon. The whole one hundred cuts thing that Angela was doing brought out a level of pain that he probably was fortunate enough not to feel.

It was gross when she kissed Alistair but he had noticed how uncomfortable she made the demon. She played to the pressure points that were buried in his meat's skull. He didn't know what she was doing now since his concentration was on Alistair and dousing him with holy water. He felt his lip twitch as Alistair spit the bloodied holy water out.

Alistair frowned a little and said, "You're just not getting deep enough, Dean. Well, you lack the resources. Reality is just, I don't know, too concrete up here. Then again my little pretty was the creative one up here." He looked at Angela.

Angela had finished her spell work and had hidden the needle. She had come to stand beside Dean and she noted his disappointment that the demon hadn't spilled his guts figuratively and literally. She raised her brow and stood there.

"Yes… little Angela, the earthbound angel. So creative in how you handled the lesser fry. I admit, I am surprised. You have surprised me at every turn."

"Like I said, the past doesn't leave us completely," Angela replied. She picked up her knife and tapped the tip to her chin. "It was easy to convince Dean I was repentant and then now you get this." She spread her arms to emphasize her point. "It was just gravy to get big sister in her and she really loves the family reunion.

"Now you have it. So what more do you want?"

"Just a name and your word that it's the one I need and I invoke on the ancient powers to bind you to the truth," Angela replied as she leaned in. With a quick slice she cut across the torso. It was followed by her irrigation method. "That's 83," she said with a grin.

In the meantime, Dean decided it was time to add the salt to the mix. He began pouring it and endured the conversation that was going on. He glanced at Angela who was humming a song. All of a sudden she belted into song, "Bye, bye love. Bye, bye happiness. Hello loneliness. I think I'm gonna cry."

Dean moved his head to the tune. He had always liked it when she sang no matter the situation. There was something in her voice that was soothing and reassuring. It didn't matter if she altered the tone to fit the situation. It was her voice that told him that she wasn't completely gone; it reassured him that she was still her. He glanced over as he finished pouring the salt into his container and noticed that she was just moving her head to the tune and trying to encourage Alistair to sing with her. She even had Lenya singing. It was so wrong on so many levels.

"Now come on Al. You and I both know how much you like a good song. You had Mozart, or was it Vivaldi's Four Season, playing for me. Of course I prefer the cello and the violin. Stirs the emotions to new heights." Angela had wrapped her arm around Alistair's neck as she wiped the last of the watery blood away from his mouth.

Alistair began to laugh a little. "You haven't gone back through the door. You have cracked."

"Maybe I was always cracked? After all I am a whack job."

"A beautiful whack job." Alistair looked at her and ended up getting a slap. No apologies were made and none were expected. "Don't tell me you became a sensitive twit now. That really disappoints me."

It was unexpected as a needle struck Alistair in the neck and the plunger depressed. Angela was merely looking like she hadn't moved while Alistair was processing what had happened. With a nonchalant gesture, she tossed the empty needle on the cart table. "I make no apologies, Al but like anything with pride, it's an insult to my work."

Alistair gave a slight choking sound. Whatever she was doing was not consistent the last time they had fun. This was different and he was certain something was up or she was that good with her acting. It was probably what made her the best when he decided to set the tap to capture her. She was not moved by the more baser pressure points. He turned towards Dean. "Insult you? No. But then again you are used to the creativity topside. As for Dean, you have no idea how bad it really was and what you really did for us."

Dean had paused in his salt pouring and looked at the demon. He didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was a name and he could finally stop. He wanted to stop but he would carry on and finish if he had to… even if it killed him. "Shut up."

"The whole bloody thing, Dean," Alistair continued. He knew he had the elder Winchester now. He gave a mocking sneer in the direction of Angela as if daring her to stop him. "The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place and my sweetheart knows that I am not lying."

Angela blinked a little at what Alistair was getting at. She couldn't break the charade since she could see a little into Alistair's mind. She let Lenya say, "Daddy is telling the truth Deanie. There was a reason you came down to play. My favorite little brother."

"Well then I'll just make you shut up," Dean countered. He knew that Angela had to follow through with the whole illusion. No doubt she didn't want to torment him but if she did anything that wasn't consistent with that hell bitch's behavior, the jig was up and Alistair would never cooperate. He gritted his teeth and with the cloth funnel in one hand, he forced Alistair's mouth open and poured salt down the throat.

Angela couldn't resist and grabbed a cup of holy water and poured it into the demon's throat just as Dean was pouring it in. She narrowed her eyes like Dean did as they forced the poisons of demons down Alistair's throat. In the background Lenya was saying, "Oh you made little sister and Deanie angry. They don't believe you Daddy. You know that lying is a sin."

Dean had finished pouring the salt in just as the last of the water did. Angela forced her hand over the open mouth. She could feel Alistair wheezing and coughing. He was trying to force out the damage the double whammy was giving him but she kept her hand clamped over his mouth. With her free hand she went back to raking her nails on the sensitive spot that she had claim over and the demon's body buckled.

Dean watched and didn't bat an eye as Angela just stared intently at the writhing demon. She said something but it was not in a language he knew. It sounded like the tones she took with Ruby when the demon pissed her off.

Angela let a slow smile creep on her face as she said in the demon's language, "You carved us both but you and I both know that the true master is the one that can take away what you hold dear in that black little heart."

Alistair couldn't say anything since Angela's hand was clamped over his mouth. His body was convulsing though from what she was doing. He glanced over to see Dean looking impassive at the whole thing, like he was waiting for his cue from Angela. He may have taught Dean how to use the razor but in the end it was like he was differing to the 'master'.

_Alistair… I know you can hear me…_

Alistair coughed some more and finally Angela let him go. She held up her bloodied hand. In the palm was probably a piece of his insides. She looked at it impassively and flung it aside like it was nothing. She wriggled her fingers to show the blood that was still on them.

Alistair coughed and finally was able to spit something out. "Something caught in my throat. I think it's my throat." He coughed and spit out the damage done.

"Well strap in because I'm starting to have fun and I know Angie has been having fun," Dean said with a little smile on his face.

"Are you sure about that?"

_Alistair, don't you try that game now. You know we are listening._

_ We know what you intend to say._

_ And we know what you know…_

Alistair looked up at his torturers. Both were looking at him like there was nothing out of the ordinary. He narrowed his eyes at Angela, "Don't try it love."

"I have no idea what you are talking about.

_Daddy we have work to do for Auntie Lilith. Try not to piss her off._

_ Oh I am already pissed but now I am passing into the realm of fun._

"Stop it," Alistair demanded. He narrowed his eyes at Angela.

Angela looked at Dean while he was looking over his tools and gave a slightly confused frown. "What? What did I say? I don't think I said anything."

"Don't you dare you little half-blood maggot."

"Oh I'm a maggot now?" Angela looked a bit affronted. She took a step forward and looked at him in the eye. "And here I was thinking that you had some sort of affection for me. You certainly liked to refer to me as your daughter. Lenya calls me her little sister. Was that all a lie?"

_It was a lie. Al knows that lying is a sin but it's not like it bothered him any. He lied to us all the time downstairs; making promises and what did we get?_

_ Well we did learn a few things. We got better at our work._

_ True and revenge is a dish that is best served cold._

"And you are doing it again. If you think you can use it against me…" Alistair grunted at Angela.

Angela narrowed her eyes and her voice became void of all emotion. It was as cold as her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. You are obviously remembering a time when I tried to escape but that was long gone. Whatever is going on in your head or your meat's head is your own doing." She then said a word.

Alistair glared at her. He knew she was doing something but it wasn't evident. Before she used to have tells, something that told him what she was up to. He realized that she was honestly not giving him any even though it was her that he heard in his head. The strange thing was that it was like it was split into three personalities. They were all Angela but three different parts. He tried to use bravado, "I still think you have something to do with it."

_Oh he thinks he knows._

_ Please. She told the truth._

_ Indeed and he still thinks she's lying. Who's the bitch now?_

Angela leaned forward and gave a slow smile, "Think what you want. You have to figure it out yourself."

Alistair was left to stew. He couldn't ignore the voices. They seemed to pop up at intervals and always about some thought he had. At the moment he wanted to wring Angela's neck and the voices jeered at him, mostly at being bound six ways from Sunday. It was maddening so instead he decided to focus on Dean. He looked at the elder Winchester as he was prepping for the next toy of choice. "You know, it was supposed to be your father. He was supposed to bring it on."

Dean listened but was prepared to ignore the demon. He began pouring holy water into the container. There were plenty of things to do with holy water. Besides he was looking forward to another dual session with Angela. She knew how to prolong the torture and she hadn't even cracked her book yet. The conversation that they had and Alistair telling her to stop with what she was doing sounded like her work right down to the calm innocence she kept up.

Angela knew that whatever Alistair was thinking he was hearing in his head he was trying to ignore. Of course any method had certain effects and while most were predictable. Some were not. This looked like he was trying to ignore what was in his head and was taking it out on Dean. As much as she didn't want Dean to have to live through the memory of hell, she wanted to know what Alistair meant by what he was saying.

It was true that demons lie but more often they took the truth and in the end the lie was similar to the truth that it could be the truth. However there were those occasions that they would tell the truth especially if they thought they had something to gain. In this case, Alistair's gain would be to have Dean go back to the student he had in the pit. Breaking people was Alistair's specialty and it looked like he picked up a few things from Lenya.

Alistair coughed a little and spit before continuing, "But in the end, it was you."

Dean thought it was a bunch of nonsense as she went about fixing up his concoction. He asked like it was nothing, "Bring what on?" He was just going to humor the demon. After all demons lied all the time, even Angela's stoolie.

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember?" Alistair prompted Dean to remember everything down to the minute details. "Same as your father. And finally you said, 'sign me up'."

Dean knew how that went down. He was well aware about the offer Alistair offered him; that he would be taken off the rack if he would pick up the knife and carve souls for the demon. He knew he broke in thirty years; that's what it felt like even though it was three months. He knew Angela knew that and she knew how time could be manipulated since she gave him and Sam the history lesson on those places called sanctuaries.

Angela was watching Dean and the demon. She knew that Dean was going through memory lane and that it was hard. It was always hard remembering something that you regretted doing because it never left you. Forgetting was hard no matter how hard you tried but you could live through it and that was her secret somewhat for continuing; that and the successes she had over the centuries. She watched Dean get the demon knife ready and pouring salt on it.

Salt in the open wound; that was… It was just as good as holy water and the blade. She looked at the scene and felt and intense feeling filter through. It wasn't anything that Dean or Alistair was generating. It was more like a smoldering and slow build up to something that was yearning to break free. She wondered if she was anticipating what she wanted to do when they finally got the information from the demon. There was also this feeling like she could do anything, like something was supercharging her blood or something. It was peculiar but she didn't give it a second thought as she continued to listen in on the conversation.

Alistair made a moan as if it were a good memory and continued. He felt encouraged by the fact that Angela wasn't interfering. True he was still hearing what he was certain was her voice in his head, she wasn't doing anything else. She was curious; she didn't know. "Oh the first time you picked up my razor Dean… the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch…" He waited until Dean was looking at him before he finished with, "… that was the first seal."

It was a blow to Dean but all he did was stare at the demon as if trying to decide something. When he was close enough he replied, "You're lying. Lying is a sin." He decided to remind Alistair what had happened when he did that the last time.

Alistair dropped his smile. At that time Angela stood up and inched a little closer. It had been quiet so it wasn't noticed. Alistair had eyes for Dean as he sneered at him, "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

Dean stared at Alistair. He understood better now when Angela tried to explain to him and Sam about her relationship with Cary; how she knew when he lied and whatever it was. He could see it but he didn't want to believe it. It was all a lie just to get him pissed off and forget what he wanted to know. He quickly turned away and went back to business.

Alistair knew that he had Dean captured. He kept it up, "We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line."

Dean was hearing the demon and he was listening. It couldn't be true, could it? Did he break the first seal and start this world on the crazy train to hell? He looked at Angela but all he could see was her back. She was looking at Alistair so he couldn't confirm if she could tell Alistair was lying or not. He just had to muddle through.

Alistair caught Angela looking at him. She was staring intently but there were no hints of anything. It was disturbing even when she was in between sessions with him and she did that. He had no idea was going through that head of hers. He looked back at Dean and continued, "When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this Earth down… we'll owe it all to you and to lovely here for letting you join me in the pit. She did have us worried that she would steal the contract from Lilith but it worked out in the end. Right? Dean Winchester."

The bomb had dropped and Dean knew that it was weighing heavily. It wasn't true it couldn't be. To know that he had started this, it would break him. He knew it.

"Believe me son, I wouldn't lie about this," Alistair finished with a knowing smile.

"Oh you may not lie about some things," Angela said after swallowing a bit. "But you only say something you think is worthy if there was something in it for you." She wasn't feeling the weight of the revelation. More she was feeling angry. She had always been angry at her failure to save Dean from his fate. This was just another memory that just…

"It's kind of a…," Alistair looked around. His head was about the only thing that could move without hindrance. "… religious sort of thing with me."

Dean was still trying to digest this. He felt the lumps in his throat and finally choked out, "No. I don't think you're lying. But even if the demons do win…" He looked down at his prepped knife. He knew his brother was right. Time to stop being tired and time to get angry and he continued, "You won't be there to see it."

Angela had been looking off to the side as she thought about it too. She knew Alistair wasn't lying but like Dean, she was going to give him hell. As they both looked at Alistair, they found him free and he was saying, "You should talk to your plumber about the pipes."

* * *

**A/N:** More torture of Alistair and it looks like Angie is getting warmed up with her abilities. Maybe more of a problem than we thought? Keep watching for more Heavy Lies the Crown...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was unexpected when Alistair punched Dean in the face like there was no tomorrow. It was enough to have Angela spring into action though. She leapt on the back of the demon and they went down in a heap on the ground. She rolled off and landed in a crouched but a ready to attack position. Her fangs became apparent the moment she hissed at the demon.

Alistair was glaring right at Angela. He had forgotten that she could leap into an attack on call the moment that her instincts told her to move. She had done that when he took a break from the razor and decided on entertainment of a different sort. He shook a finger at her, "You really have done it you know."

Angela hissed again. She moved from her crouched position to a more vertical one but one where she could maintain a fighting position. She narrowed her eyes back at Alistair. "It's all in your head Al. Not my fault for deciding to piss me off."

"Me piss you off? You and I both know that you hate me beyond what I did to you." Alistair kept his eyes on Angela. He could deal with Dean later. "And that was because I fed upon your resentment of dear old daddy."

Angela's lip curled. In the beginning she resented the fact that her father wasted his life to bring her back. She was young then and had understood that she had been foolish. She also resented him for leaving her alone. Her mother was dead and she didn't appreciate Gabriel then but he stuck by her anyway.

"Oh yes. Daddy could have made it easier and be tortured by me in his misguided need for atonement by dealing with a demon instead of your precious council. I mean did you honestly think they would grant your request?"

"It was worth a try," Angela replied with a slight shrug. "I think it made clear one thing that most of the lesser fry topside know about me as well as queen bitch: I take care of my own."

Alistair gave a nod. He noticed Dean writhing on the ground from the punch he had delivered. He then looked back at Angela. "That you do my angel lovely. But even without that annoying tidbit, I'm doing this because I really was looking forward to seeing how much you improved. The last time you did leave me with a souvenir."

"Not to mention what I did to Lenya's ugly mug," Angela added mostly because she felt like it. She felt ready to charge into the fray. That earlier feeling of being super charged returned and she was ready to go. "If you want the honest truth, I think she is one ugly ass bitch though the queen goes to Tiamat. How is she by the way?"

Alistair was hardly amused. He growled, "She talks about ripping the meat off your bones."

"I'd like to see her try."

"I might save her the trouble." Alistair leapt forward with a punch. His eyes were widened with the ferocity of his attack.

Angela was ready for it and while Alistair appeared fast, her countering was deliberate. Each was calculated to give a certain amount of hurt. She batted away the punches as she had been taught and used open palm strikes. She could have easily used her fists but she was inclined to use open palms not because she wanted to go easy on her opponent. On the contrary, it packed a lot more hurt and when she really pulled the stops out with her strength, it was a whole other ball game.

Alistair tried to use his mojo on her but she remained rooted to the ground. It was like the last time in the cemetery. He couldn't explain it since times before he had been able to toss her like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Now it was a futile gesture. She didn't even flinch when Sam got his mojo up then. He did manage to give her a good clip on the jaw that knocked her back and said, "Now there we go. No matter how much you get it up…" He swung again.

The blow caught Angela across the face and was enough to make a nasty welt on her cheekbone. The skin had split a little but it didn't deter Angela. She blocked the third one and delivered a fisted punch across Alistair's jaw. There was enough force to knock him back and he stood up with a slight smile. He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Very good my lovely. Let that fire that burns deep within out. Show me you haven't forgotten what you faced."

Angela had been glaring at Alistair. Her face was contorted into anger and her eyes had begun to glow. Her fangs were still out and looked lethal. Gritting her teeth, she assumed fighting position and charged. Alistair grinned and nodded, "That's it my pretty."

The clash of limbs was watching a strange version of a kung fu movie. The motions went fast and the thud of limbs colliding was like a tangle of Medusa's snake locks. It continued until Alistair grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her arm, squeezing as he went and with his free hand he beat her across the face even as she used her other arm to defend herself. He added pressure by bending her backwards, forcing her legs to bend. At the last moment, Alistair closed his other hand over her throat and began to choke her.

Angela felt the pressure on her windpipe and used her free hand to try and pinch the wrist. Her other hand was useless since it felt like it was being forced out of the socket. She gagged as she was forced to look up at Alistair as he said, "Still the little baby. You don't have what it takes and now you will die."

At the last moment something hit the demon across the back. He turned to see Dean standing there. Without another thought, he flung Angela away and she hit the piping and fell to the ground. Alistair grinned and taunted Dean, "So you think you can make good on your promise?"

Dean swung and missed. He got a face full of Alistair's fist that knocked him to the ground. It may have saved his girl from getting the life choked out of her but it didn't save him from the beating that Alistair unleashed. He knew he was in trouble the moment he interfered with the fight.

It had surprised him, the initial punch and he was down. Then when Angela did her flying act to land on Alistair, knocking them both over… it was always interesting to watch Angela fight. The vamping out had him pause. Her eyes weren't glowing but the way she held her teeth out like that indicated that she meant business and she hissed like a cat. Now he had heard people do that but the way she was poised…

Being on the road didn't allow for much down time but a couple of times when Sam suspected him of surfing the net for porn, Dean spent it looking up his girl. Sam had bookmarked the databases she had shown them and he figured that was the best bet. Lately he had been looking up things that would relate to her like her healer status but he did find a couple of nice pictures that looked like they were before the invention of cars. One had her poised to fight but she was defending a group of kids and from the looks of it, they were African. It was the same pose he saw now except here she was baring her fangs.

Dean always knew she was fast and when she took on Alistair, it was like that punch that caught him off guard. He was surprised that she used her fist to clout the demon a good one since she had given him a clothesline that would have taken his head off. Had it been any other situation he would have said that it was like watching one of those kung fu clips that she kept on her computer for the heck of it.

It wasn't lost on Dean that Alistair was enjoying it and trying to get his girl to do whatever it was she did when she was last in the demon's company. He saw her totally vamp out and they continued to fight. Each got in a couple of hard blows to each other's bodies and he was certain she was going to feel those in the morning.

He had been tempted to jump in when Alistair grabbed her arm and wrenched it back and started punching her. He didn't though since she was still putting up a fight. She couldn't kick the demon since he was forcing her down by making her bend her knees. It changed though the moment Alistair decided to choke the life out of her.

Dean took in the fact that the grip was tight around her neck and she was doing her best to try and use a pressure squeeze to get him to release her. He did what he had to do and grabbed a weapon and hit the demon across the back. Alistair did release her but not in the way that he wanted him too. Now he was getting beat on and he could barely see. He could feel the hurt all over his face.

_Keep doing that and you'll end up with a face looking like raw hamburger._

It was a fine time to be thinking about an old training session with her but they always seemed to pop up and if the timing was right, the situation wasn't so bad. As it were he was being turned into hamburger by Alistair. He felt like it as he was picked up by the demon and pushed into the devil's trap and the demon's hand closed on his throat.

"You're gonna have to learn boy. So I'll see you, back in class, bright and early, Monday morning," Alistair said as he looked at the gasping and wheezing Dean was going through. It was such a pleasure to inflict pain. He lived for it.

There was a loud crash and a sudden pain in the demon's shoulder. Turning, he could see Castiel the angel but the most curious sight was the dog that had charged in. She was baring her canines and the snarls that were erupting from her puppy frame were unnatural. He took in the dark markings of her fur and her posture. He raised his finger like he knew, "Interesting. One of the guard dogs from Carpathia. First she takes our prize bitch of hell and now she has one of the Wilder folk… makes me wonder if she was one of them instead of a Halfling vamp."

Even though Dean had collapsed to the ground he was able to see through the slits of his swollen face. He could make out the bottom of the holy tax accountant's trench coat but most clearly he could make out was Sasha. He knew she was a sweet thing though he would never admit it in public and he didn't mind having her along even though he wasn't crazy about dogs in general.

Sasha was poised for attack and not like in her usually puppy play manner. He would know since he used an old ratty shirt of Sam's as a rope/rag for her to play with. She was poised to go in for the kill and she appeared larger than her normal size and she wasn't even an adult yet; she wasn't a year old. Her fur was bushy and her eyes glittered. They were soft brown but now they looked like they were twinkling. It was like Cerebus when he tried to defend him against that hell hound.

Even dazed and in pain, it had Dean wondering about the puppy that they found in the wild and up until now, the first being the snarling at Uriel, hadn't shown an aggressive side like a hellhound. Did demons fricking breed them or something? Did hell on four legs go for a cross country jaunt and did whatever? It was ridiculous to think of at the moment as he watched Sasha laid her ears back in anger and aggression. She would attack.

Alistair was looking at both the angel and the mutt. He then looked at the knife in his shoulder and said, "Oh, almost. Looks like God is on my side today. Unless you want to try little Wilderling." He gave a mocking look at Sasha.

Sasha snapped her jaws and barked. Her body bounced in place as she snapped and looked even bigger now that her fur was standing on end. Castiel glanced at the pup and extended his hand and forced the knife he had picked up to twist and turn. He couldn't spare a glance in the direction of Dean or Angela but it didn't mean that he didn't care. He did have the foresight to release Sasha from her confines the moment he sensed something was wrong.

Alistair grunted as he felt the effects of the demon knife in his shoulder as it twisted. He noticed that the pup hadn't moved but was still snarling and snapping her jaws. She wouldn't move unless given a command to do so. He had to hand it to the obedience training. Grabbing the hilt of the knife he started pulling it out. It was hard work considering that the angel was using his mojo to keep it in and push it back in.

The knife finally pulled free and he dropped it on the ground. Looking at the angel, Alistair charged him. He was surprised to feel the burning bite on his leg and shook it to get the mutt off. It did enable Castiel to have the upper hand as they exchanged blows back and forth. At one point one of them made an indent in the brick wall. Another time one collided into a beam and knocked it over. In between Sasha issued her bites until she got a kick on her muzzle and she jumped back.

"Sasha."

Sasha would have attacked but Dean's voice stopped her. She sensed her alpha's beta was hurt and changed direction. She was still in attack mode but it switched to protective mode as she huddled by Dean and gave his cheek a gentle lick. It was bad when he didn't protest at the contact of dog slobber.

Dean had been watching and saw Sasha get kicked in the face. He knew it hurt because she squeaked. She looked huge but she was still a puppy. The softie part of him wanted to keep her from getting too badly hurt though she had unleashed her own brand of hurt on Alistair. Every time she bit him he yelped. So he called her name and she came over and she gave her slobbery kiss which felt better than anything else at the moment.

In the meantime Castiel and Alistair were duking it out. The angel clearly had the upper hand until the demon grabbed him and impaled him on a metal hook spike in one on the columns. Alistair used his strength, grateful that the mutt was gone for the time being, and held the angel in place. He looked at the blood coming from a head wound caused by their scuffle. "Well, like roaches... I really wish I knew how to kill you," he said.

Sasha started growling, tempted to move but she stayed by Dean. Castiel was struggling from his position. Pain was inconsequential to him but it was very uncomfortable. Alistair looked at the pup and said, "Easy there little Wilderling. You may be fierce but you are still a youngling and they have a tendency to have shorter life expectancies."

Castiel struggled again to divert Alistair's attention. It was successful and the demon was back on the track that he had been on. "Well I do wish I knew how to kill you but all I can do is send you back to Heaven."

Castiel knew what that meant. It was verified the moment Alistair opened his mouth and started the Latin incantation that would send him back. It was like exorcising a demon from its human host and like that, there was the potential that the vessel would die. If Castiel was forced back to heaven, the state his vessel was in would kill him. He glanced over to where Angela was. She was still on the ground from where Alistair had flung her. She wasn't dead, otherwise he would have felt it. _Angela, get up. Stop Alistair._

Alistair had no idea what was going on but continued to chant. Castiel could feel his essence being forced out. He could feel it coming through his vessel's mouth and eyes. _Stop him Angela._

It was a huge helping of shock when Alistair was flung away from the angel. Gripping tight as if to tackle or maybe a spearhead he was pushed back by a hurtling body. He hit the wall and was pinned but it was followed by a tackle that would have knocked the wind out of him. It certainly left a huge depression within the wall. Looking at the one who rammed him the demon blinked, "Well, well, well and here I was thinking you were down for the count. Nice throw."

Angela held onto Alistair and her eyes glowed. She moved her head in an inquisitive fashion. "Oh I just sucker punched. He threw you." She motioned with her head.

Behind her stood Sam. His hand was extended and he had a look of concentration on his face. His eyes were narrowed in a glare. Angela continued to look at Alistair with her look. Alistair chuckled but it turned into a growl, "Stupid pet tricks."

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam demanded the question, "How are they doing it?"

As if to prompt Alistair more, Angela took to toying with his abdomen again. She poked and prodded and felt the demon shudder from her touch. It was almost sexual in a twisted sense since was feeling pleasure at his discomfort. She crooned, "I think you should stop holding out on us Al. Even I know the penalty when I gave a falsehood just to please you."

"You think I'm gonna tell your little pet, lovely?"

Angela held her hand back towards Sam to indicate that he was just to hold the demon where he was. She ignored Castiel who had fallen to the ground and was propping himself up against the beam; she held her focus on Alistair. "I expect you wouldn't but I do find it…" She dug her fingers into the hole she already in his stomach with a firm hand. "Rather annoying that you insist upon the pain… but that is what is expected of someone like you."

"And you think that you're any better, love? I beat your ass to the ground. You refused to stay down. You kept getting back up every time you went down and still raised a fist to me," Alistair growled and grunted from the pain. "Don't think you've got me beat."

"I am so sorry you feel that way," Angela replied as she pulled out her fingers. "That was a reminder. It's hard to forget when I use your tricks against you with a little twist."

Alistair looked at Angela. Her fangs were out but her eyes stopped glowing. She looked different though and it wasn't because of the injuries. He could see something different and it wasn't like when they first met. It was something else. He replied, "And I'm sure you dream about your little games with me every night."

"I admit, the finger thing is new but what my mind comes up with, you'd be surprised." Angela narrowed her eyes as she leaned in close, "Now tell us who's killing the angels."

"You think I would tell you?"

Angela glared angrily at Alistair but softened quickly. A slow smile came upon her features. "No you won't. So I'm not going to waste my time playing anymore. However you can do something for me."

Alistair noticed the look. He grinned, "No. You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Angela raised her brow.

"Fine be the animal you are," Alistair taunted.

"With pleasure," Angela replied. She had leaned close and with a fell swoop she closed her teeth between the shoulder and the neck. Her fangs pierced the skin and she felt the sanguine taste of blood hit her tongue.

Sam was surprised that she did it. At first he was put out from her telling him not to apply pressure. It dissipated as he watched her poke and prod the demon and he was surprised at how uncomfortable Alistair was with it. He seemed to visibly flinch from pain her touch evoked. The biting and the blood, he didn't mind but he was concerned that she had a hidden injury that she wasn't showing.

Angela took what she needed and leaned back. She gave a patronizing pat to the demon's cheek and stepped back while wiping what was left on her mouth. She motioned at Sam, "Go ahead Sam."

Sam looked at Alistair and demanded again, "Who's killing the angels?"

"You think I'll still say anything?"

"Yeah I do," Sam replied with a slight smirk. He made his hand into a fist and the effect was immediate.

Alistair started choking and his eyes turned the familiar white that Angela knew. She could sense it within Sam. Well smell it was more accurate but it was still the same. She could feel that darkness that Sam was probably only barely able to hold at bay. It was something that would eventually have to be discussed if he wanted to talk to her. In the meantime her attention was focused on Alistair as Sam shouted, "How are the demons killing angels?"

"I - don't - know!"

"Right."

"It's - not - us!" Alastair choked out his words. "We're not doing it!" It was the truth and he looked at Angela hoping that she would see it. If anything she would stop it and show her pathetic mercy.

It never came as Sam countered, "I don't believe you."

Alistair realized that he was going to get no reprieve from Angela. The way she looked at him; he could tell that he was going to get no mercy. It was evident as he heard, _Oh I know you are telling the truth Al. This time though I just don't give a rat's ass._ Out loud he said, "Lillith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred. A thousand..."

"You got that right… unless she bites it first," Angela said as Sam lowered his hand. She glanced at Sam and said, "He's got nothing left to lose. He wouldn't waste time lying to us now."

Sam looked at her. "You sure?"

Angela tapped her right temple. It made Alistair chuckle a little. "Oh you really had the nice charade going." He looked at Sam and at the look he said, "Oh, go ahead. Send me back…if you can."

Sam gave a wry chuckle, "I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." He demonstrated by raising his hand and went to work on the demon. It was like how he had seen Angela do it when she killed Jade. He watched as Alistair screamed in pain as the light burned him up from the inside.

Castiel had watched the entire thing. He was shocked that his charge took blood from Alistair like that. He overlooked the fact that she looked better than she did when he barged in. The other shocker was what he had seen Sam do but what affected him the most was the fact that Angela didn't seem to care.

As it were, Angela barely gave a second glance at the corpse that was once Alistair before looking at Sam and then heading over to where Nick was checking out Dean and Sasha was circling like a guard dog. She looked at Nick and they shared a look before she bent over to examine Dean's injuries. He barely opened an eye to her prodding but it was some encouragement. Still he needed a hospital and she relayed that to Sam.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa Angie takes on Alistair for once and takes a bite out of crime. Sammy comes in to the rescue and stunned looks all around. More to come on Heavy Lies the Crown...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now!"

"I can't."

"Easy there you two. Healing's not just something you snap your fingers to and then it's fixed." Nick looked between Sam and Castiel. It was obvious Sam was still on the blood high in his opinion but he wasn't well versed in that. The main concern was in the hospital room hooked up to a ventilation machine.

"Easy for you to say," Sam snapped. "You just stand there to pick up the pieces."

"And you don't have a problem when she does it," Nick said, trying to give Sam a break. He could understand he was upset that his brother was hurt. Granted he didn't have as much feeling for his dick brothers but he could understand the brotherly love thing on some level. "And don't try to point out how it's different."

Sam calmed down a little but he wasn't completely convinced. He did know that he didn't have to be too snappish with Nick since the man did help with his brother in terms of stabilizing him. He wasn't about to admit it but he was glad that the warlock tagged along. He certainly wasn't expecting the scene he came upon when they busted in and he almost lost it when he saw his brother and Angela on the ground. "Fine," he said.

"Good," Nick replied with a nod of his own. "Now that things are a bit settled, I need to check up on a few things. Play nice." He gave a warning finger to both Sam and Castiel even though it was probably ridiculous and went down the hall.

"For a warlock he is… unique," Castiel allowed. It was all he could think of at the moment. His mind was still on the fact that Alistair had escaped the devil's trap. It was impossible because he had been completely bound.

Sam raised his brow at that. He doubted the angel had a clue about what it meant by polite conversation. He glanced through the window in Dean's room to see that she hadn't moved from her spot. She was sitting there, watching and somewhere in there was Sasha. How she managed to sneak her in was anyone's guess. He turned his attention back to the angel. He wanted to know what had happened in there.

Castiel saw the look and knew what Sam was after. "Sam…"

"What happened in there Cas? You and Uriel put Dean in there, because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together." Sam lowered his voice since he didn't want to start a shouting match.

"I don't know what happened. That trap..." Castiel looked away mostly to see Angela sitting there, playing with her hands. He could sense that she was battling something internally and it seemed that by watching over Dean it was helping. "It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless," Sam snapped. "You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." It was a waste. They dragged Dean and Angela in there and had them do whatever it was they had to do and out walked an injured Dean and a version of Angela that was her but not her.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying," Castiel suggested. Even as he said it, it sounded wrong. Alistair was many things but when it came to people who held his interest he didn't do that. At least that was what Angela implied and Castiel was inclined to believe her.

"No he wasn't," Sam countered. "It was all a waste."

Castiel looked at the younger Winchester before replying, "I know."

Sam made a face like he wanted to blow up at the angel. He finally decided on, "Then maybe you should look elsewhere but leave us out." He turned to leave and found that Angela was there looking at the pair of them. "Angie? Something wrong?"

"No," Angela replied, "Just the fact that someone has been killing angels and is more likely the one that broke the trap." She glanced at Dean and then back at the two she was standing with. "Probably someone we know."

Sam took a second to take in her features. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek and the skin was split. She had a cut on her forehead near her hairline. A welt and red spot on her chin and then the faint hints of bruises on her right wrist and neck completed her injuries. The bruises on her neck almost suspiciously looked like a handprint but the nurses didn't say anything.

Angela was aware that she was being studied and probably being giving a once over with the injuries. They were nothing since she did swallow a nice mouthful of Alistair's blood. They would fade in time and time was what she had. She looked at the two men and said, "And since that may be the case… I want to go back."

"Go back? Angie you just..." Sam looked at Angela wondering what was going through her mind. It was like she was just asking to be punished.

"I know," she replied, "And Dean got hurt. I want to know why and return the favor if I could." She looked Sam in the eye to indicate she wasn't being stupid, just being herself.

Sam knew that what she wanted to do was of her own volition. He also knew that if it had been him, she would have done it anyway. He gave a nod of understanding. "Okay," was his reply but it was laced with a bit of his thoughts that it was a bad idea.

Angela gave a slight twitch of a smile with her lips and looked at Castiel. "Cas?"

Castiel thought it was hardly appropriate that she be out doing that but he knew better, way better than the garrison and his superiors thought. He could accurately recall the first time he tried saying that she shouldn't be investigating in her state and ended up with an icy glare and the expression that he knew didn't mean to go and fornicate. He understood where she was coming from and nodded his acquiescence.

Sam took it in and knew that it was fruitless to argue over the situation. Angela saw his agitation and said, "Consider it as me fixing a problem."

Sam looked at her and nodded, "Fine, just be careful. And Cas…" He held up a warning finger.

Castiel didn't say anything about the warning gesture. He had observed enough to know that Sam was overly protective of Angela. He did say, "You have my word."

Sam relaxed a little and started to turn to go back into Dean's room. It was difficult since Angela was standing in the way and would have told her off but he didn't. At that moment her lips twitched into a smile and she traced the sign of luck for warriors. She then stepped aside to go stand near Castiel. Sam glanced back and gave a nod.

Angela nodded back. She then gave a gentle smack to Castiel's chest, "Let's go Cas."

It was effortless as Castiel zapped them both back to the factory leaving Sam there with his unconscious brother. He went back into the room to find Sasha lying under the bed, hidden from the nurses' view. How she got in and stayed was anyone's guess but it gave Sam some comfort that she was there watching over his brother even though the danger was past.

Now that he had time to think about it, he observed the pup as she rested her head on her paws. She was her normal size but when he barged in, she looked like the size of an adult. He sat down in the chair and looked at her and she lifted her head to look at him. "What are you Sasha?"

Sasha made a low sound that was similar to Cerebus when he harrumphed. Another new sound that just added onto the pile of things and Sam wasn't sure if they had picked up another dog that was not normal in any sense of the word. He studied her when Nick's voice entered, "She's got the makings of a fine Wilder folk."

"What?"

Nick walked in and held out a cup of coffee to Sam. He repeated, "Wilder folk. An interesting breed of wolf; great ferocity and guardianship but loving… must be from their wolf half."

Sam accepted the coffee and the explanation. It was a start and he figured that Nick was being nice because of Dean and he figured he could be nice in return. "What are Wilder folk?"

Nick knew Sam was only being polite and he figured correctly that if he talked about something sort of related but not quite, they could have a fairly decent conversation. He also knew that Sam would bite the bullet and be nice even if it killed him. Had the situation had not been so grave, he would have put Sam in the right direction without spilling secrets. As it were… he would work with what he had. He took a sip of his coffee, vile brew, and explained, "Just a certain type of wolf. The same kind that guards the supernatural prisons."

"Supernatural prisons?"

"What? You didn't think all of the baddies were killed now did ya?"

"I don't think I want to know," Sam replied. "If I see them then they get the business end of a knife or a gun."

Nick shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't care one way or another and if it came up again Angela would explain it to him. He kneeled and gave a slight whistle to Sasha. She got up but didn't move from her spot. He nodded, "She already imprinted. Nice. She'll follow any order given within reason of course unless there is strong reason for her to break it. I'm actually curious how one ended up so far this side of the world."

"She's a wolf. They range the northern part of North America. Not rocket science," Sam countered.

"She's a Wilder," Nick pointed out as he watched Sasha. "They belong in Europe, close to the breed of mutts they are bred with."

Sam narrowed his eyes and replied, "If you're trying to get a rise out of me, fine you succeeded. I don't need the aggravation now that Angie feels she has to go back to where she… may have crossed a line or two." He tapered off near the end.

"Hey I was there too and I saw it," Nick said. That had been scary shit in his opinion. "Funny thing is we've seen full blood vamps do that. Seeing it from her… little different."

"Not that," Sam replied. He noticed that Sasha had gone back to her former position and her ears flipped to take in the sounds.

Nick frowned a little and studied the younger Winchester. "What do you mean cause I'm pretty sure that her actions were justified. Anyone would tell you that."

"Anyone else yeah but… She's tired of it and she doesn't care anymore."

* * *

The factory was as they had left it. Everything from the damage caused by the interested parties down to the minor stuff caused by Sasha. Angela gave a curious rise of her brow as she bent to pick up Absolution from where she had left it with Sasha. She noticed the breaks in the seal that kept Sasha restrained and ran her fingers along them, barely tracing the marks.

She had touched the marking that had been made by Sasha's nails and focused on getting the larger picture. Assumption was that Sasha got herself out and that was reasonable since the pup was big on protecting her people. Angela knew that Sasha wasn't the run of the mill wolf pup. The snarling she had given Uriel before all this was the clue on that one. It had her laugh inwardly at the fact that she seemed to have the strange and unusual strays find her and decide to stay. It made sense now why Sasha refused to go back when prompted.

As she traced the markings, she got the clear picture. When she heard the rustle of a trench coat she said, "You let her out. Why?"

Castiel looked down at Angela as she finished what she was doing. She stood up and adjusted Absolution on her back. "You were in trouble," he offered.

Angela looked at Castiel for a moment. "And you could have done a lot without her help," she finally replied. "You knew. You knew what she is."

"It was obvious when we first recruited you," Castiel replied. "Sasha is loyal to you like Cerebus. It seems that your ability to inspire people extends to creatures."

"I like to think Sasha is a gift from my vision quest. Her mother saved me." Angela looked down to find her playing with her fingers. "Seems like I'm destined to just attract the monsters huh Cas?"

"You are not a monster if that is what you are implying," Castiel said as he looked at her. "You never were that when we met and what happened tonight… it hasn't changed."

"And yet it seems that it is getting you into trouble. I thought you were going to be careful about it."

"It is difficult when your distress is louder than the music of heaven. And when you feel things that are… different…"

Angela was looking at the door to the room. She interrupted, "You felt it when I was angry and the hate that I had. I scared myself with it too but I couldn't let anyone see that it scared me when I was in there." She looked at the angel and asked, "You think it's fucked up that I hide my true feelings and end up scaring away that which matters the most to me?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester are not scared away by you," Castiel replied looking in the same direction she was. "They are scared for you, not of you because you mean something to them."

Angela gave a slight smile. She knew that soul searching wasn't high on the list for angels. Castiel was a bit of an exception but he was like a person with two left feet in that area. Still when he said something, it was the truth and the more awkward it was, the more heartfelt. "I guess that's why I keep you around right?" She gave the angel a pat on his shoulder and walked towards the door. She really didn't want to come back but she knew she had to.

Castiel would have followed but something called to him. He looked up and said, "I have to go."

"Phone call. I get it. I'll be good here," Angela replied as she looked around the room. When the angel didn't leave, she looked at him and said, "It's cool Cas. Go." She made a motion as if to shoo him away.

Castiel was reluctant to leave Angela. He had understood the nature of Sam's warning completely and while the younger Winchester couldn't actually hurt him, it still was enough to be cautious. Looking at her insistence and the insistence of the 'phone call' he reluctantly made the decision to go.

Once the angel was gone, Angela gave a slight sigh of relief. She wanted to be alone in the room for a moment. Then she would start investigating. Most angelic phone calls didn't take too long in the first place but it was enough time to just go over what had happened. That and she had another reason for being there alone.

She walked by the cart that held all the torture instruments and picked up the demon killing knife. She looked at it with the salt stuck to it, covered in blood and holy water. It was the next phase that Dean was going to get into.

"Oh it was good lovely but you and I both know that you are the grand master."

Angela glanced over to see Alistair. He was not bloodied up but more like right when they locked eyes on each other in the funeral parlor. She then looked over where the corpse was.

"Oh my," Alistair mocked, "Seems that Sammy boy managed to kill me after all. Or did he?"

Angela looked at the demon and then down at her hands. They were shaking badly and not because of a sudden adrenaline rush. They had been shaking earlier when she had been sitting with Dean and it was a wonder that Sam didn't notice because then he would be sure to badger her and she wasn't ready for that just yet. She couldn't will her hands to stop but she was able to breathe in a slight relief that it wasn't too bad.

"Now you know that you did something to me. You just helped Sammy along but the real control was in what you did." Alistair was smirking at her and chuckling a bit. He stood where he had appeared and continued to survey his dead body with some interest but all the while glancing back at Angela.

Angela didn't acknowledge the hallucination of Alistair. She looked around at the room. She had been through this before and it would pass. It was tempting to say something but that would be opening up a can of worms that she wasn't ready to acknowledge.

"You know it wasn't Sammy choking me that forced me to give what you wanted to know."

_Because I was there with him but coaching from a different perspective_, Angela thought to herself as she looked at the broken devil's trap. She ran her thumbnail along her other thumb as she held her hands behind her back.

"Don't hold us in suspense Daddy. But it's not like we all don't know… right Gabe? Cas?"

Angela knew that it wasn't the real Gabriel or Castiel. She would have heard the telltale sound of wings or sensed their presence. It was one of those weird benefit/curse things of being guarded by an angel. Yet the likeness was very real but the expression was anything but what she knew of them in reality. She closed her eyes and felt her hands tremble more.

"Oh, looks like Angie's got the shakes," Alistair hooted in careful singsong.

"You shouldn't have done it Cat. Now you got to deal with us."

"And all the fun we'll have."

Angela kept her eyes closed. She gripped her hands together but it was difficult since they wouldn't stop shaking. It was going to be that way for a while and she hoped to have it under control before Castiel got back. She turned to look at the cart. She still had the demon killing knife in her hand and picking up the edge of the dirty cloth that had covered everything, she slowly wiped it clean… well at least to a state of clean that would be acceptable for now.

"The pig poker. You know there is one place that you could have used it on me. Would've solved your problems."

Angela ignored it as she finished cleaning the knife. She found her jacket where she had left it and slowly picked it up and shook it off. It was like a little ritual as she put on her jacket and put the knife she had just cleaned in a special pocket inside. She turned back towards the table and found her knife and cleaned it off and put it back on her belt where she always put it.

"That's the one that gave me a stomach full."

"I made that for Cat. Always knew that if you put a sharp thing in her hands, worse than Full Metal Jacket. She and Sam are a pair in that regard." Fake Gabriel was smirking and looking pleased with himself.

"I know. She messed up my face and isn't sorry," Lenya pouted.

"She isn't sorry about anything. Hasn't been since her days with us," Alistair said.

Angela felt her lip twitch as her shaking hands picked up her chakram. She held it in her hands and looked at it. She rubbed her nail along the edge and it clicked against the metal. She looked at the engravings and the design on it and wondered if she truly was worthy of carrying this again after giving it away and then it was given back to her.

"I think she is ignoring us."

"When did you finger that out Al? Cassy here knew before we opened our mouths," Fake Gabriel said to Alistair while motioning to Fake Castiel."

"Nah, she ignores us all the time unless you really know how to poke at her like with Sam and Dean," Lenya said. "She would do anything to protect them. She drank from you Daddy."

"Yes. How did that taste? You have the shakes now so I imagine it was that good."

Angela put her chakram back on her belt. She gritted her teeth as she did that and turned to see the book she had requested of Castiel. She walked towards it slowly and picked it up and held it in her hands. She opened it to a random page and looked down as the script that was her handwriting.

"Oh lookee, the famous book Cassy," Fake Gabriel pointed out excitedly. "You didn't get to see it but boy when she was bored that was something. I think she was just warming up until she decided to kill you right Al?"

"Yes and she hid. She hid behind Sam." Alistair looked from the group toward Angela who was looking at his corpse. Her hands were around the book and looked like they were trying to squeeze it to death. "You did, didn't you?"

Angela closed her eyes and breathed out, "Yes."

"See I know she would eventually answer us. Little sister can't resist."

"I did hide behind Sam," Angela replied as she turned to face the hallucinations. Her eyes were narrowed in a stern expression. As she was talking, the windows started rattling. Anything loose was moving. "I hid behind him because I wanted you to suffer Alistair. Apart from what Sam was doing, I was making you suffer."

"Always knew you were like me. It was buried deep down. I may have carved Dean into a new animal but you, I sculpted. I cultivated and Lenya helped you practice," Alistair replied with a taunting look. "You killed me more than Sam did. That mind of yours… the things you know and can do… I envy you."

Angela looked at the hallucinations. She could see disappointment on Castiel and somewhat Gabriel's faces even though they weren't real. Lenya was looking pleased with herself. Alistair was just being Alistair.

"You are an animal my lovely. You killed because you wanted to. No hesitation. No mercy."

Angela gave a slight gasp when she saw Sam and Dean emerge from the shadows. They looked at her with hatred in their eyes. That was more than enough but Dean said, "You're a monster. You know what we do to monsters."

Sam was looking like a hurt puppy but also angry. "I believed in you. I said you were a good person."

Angela shut her eyes and gave a loud scream. All was black and she couldn't see, like she was passed out. She heard a distinct thump but she couldn't see anything. The scream was loud in her ears and she was certain it was hers but what the boys said, that was the loudest of all even above the rattling of everything in the building.

Suddenly something touched her arm in a familiar gesture. It was followed by a familiar warmth. She opened her eyes and saw a white light around her. She raised her brow thinking that it was really overplaying the seeing the white light thing but the familiarity of the grace was what held her and quieted everything. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Alistair's corpse with her book clutched in her arms. It was at that moment she heard the telltale sound of wings and turned to find that Castiel had come back. She glanced around for any signs of funny business before walking towards the angel saying, "That was a short trip Cas."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Dean is safe but Angie wants answers and Sam is worried about her. Seems like Angie may still be in a rabbit hole. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Heavy Lies the Crown...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Castiel hadn't wanted to leave Angela alone. He had sensed something was off but he was well aware of the concept of pride. Dean was prone to that just as well and he left. He had a phone call and it was from Uriel and it turned out it was where he had gone to seek revelation.

"Castiel? I received Revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying, and they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible!" Uriel was angry. "I thought she would have broken Alistair!"

Castiel thought the same. He knew she would have. He didn't say anything though out of respect for her and sat down on the bench.

"Something is wrong up there. Can you feel it?" Uriel looked down at his brother.

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons have nothing to do with it." Castiel frowned a bit as he said it.

"If not the demons, what could it be?"

"The will of heaven," Castiel replied as he looked at his brother. "We are failing, Uriel, we are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

Uriel looked at Castiel with an incredulous look, "You think our Father would..."

"I think maybe our Father isn't giving the orders anymore," Castiel interrupted still in thought. "Maybe there is something wrong."

"Well I won't wait to be gutted," Uriel said and took off.

Castiel sat on the bench to think. He wasn't sure of what to do or what to think. He tried seeking out Anna and asking for her help and what to do. Even though he had been harsh with her under the guise of following orders, they had history. They shared the same garrison and she always knew what to do; she had been his superior once.

As it were, Anna turned him down and walked away. Castiel stood under the light that was now burnt out feeling lost. He had always followed orders and never questioned them. He relayed them to the Winchesters when he was told to do so.

"Anna is right Cas. You have to think for yourself."

Castiel turned to see Amitiel looking at him. "Amitiel, you came."

"How could I not? Every time you feel lost…" Amitiel walked forward to greet Castiel. She reached out and touched his hair and looked into his blue eyes. "I always know Cas."

Castiel felt the stirrings of her grace prod his. He couldn't resist and let his touch hers. It was a gratifying sensation to both angels. Amitiel looked at Castiel as he basked from her touch as she did from his. It had been too long since the last time. They could feel everything and see what the other had been going through and she sensed Castiel's confusion.

"I don't know what to do Amitiel. The orders regarding Dean and Angie were not right. They didn't feel right," Castiel replied as they finished letting their graces touch.

Amitiel raised her brow the moment Castiel called his charge the nickname that was used by the Winchesters. He was always so formal. The fact that he said it was a sign of how lost he felt. She replied, "And Anna was right. You need to think about it."

"It… feels…"

"Doubt is troubling," Amitiel replied with a slight smile. "But think about what you know and what you have learned. Draw your own conclusions." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled, "Seems that your vessel likes it that way."

Castiel cleared his throat at the comment but reveled in the touch. He reached out and stroked Amitiel's cheek. It was wrong since she was technically one of the superiors he reported to but it felt right. "Your vessel likes it this way as well." He lowered his hand slowly and reluctantly. "Angela and Dean should never have been made to do this. It sounds wrong but Alistair's escape was right. It stopped the worst."

"Are you certain of that Cas?"

"Angela would rather spend eternity in hell than be the unmentionable," Castiel ascertained. "I failed in my duties towards her. I let my orders take precedence."

"And that is love you feel for her Cas. Not the kind you and I have both observed she has for Sam Winchester but the kind that Philia would be proud of you seeing," Amitiel replied feeling Castiel's pain but at the same time glad that he was starting to see things in a different light. "What are you going to do about it now though?"

Castiel had been thinking as he spoke. He knew that based on what Sam Winchester had said and then Angela saying that it might be someone they knew… He then felt it. It was faint but it was there and another familiar presence. He looked at Amitiel, "I must go."

Amitiel gave a smile and leaned forward to kiss the angel. It was a gentle one on the mouth. "Take care Cas. Truly think about where you stand; for yourself."

Castiel nodded and left her. He went back to the factory where he found his charge looking at Alistair's corpse with a bewildered expression and holding the book he had brought as requested. She approached him saying, "That was a short trip, Cas."

"You were busy," Castiel replied as he noted her appearance, her weapons where they were usually kept when she carried them.

Angela looked at him with a slight smile, "I can keep myself amused." She put her book down and said, "Shall we investigate?"

Castiel nodded. She seemed a little better but he was suspicious. Her quick movements were jittery and not fluid as they usually were. Still he would 'play along' as she would say. "The trap was broke…"

"Shh," Angela voiced and held up her finger. She looked around and at the broken lines. She could hear it. "Hear that?"

Castiel had been looking at the broken line of the trap. He felt the wetness from water and looked up to find the pipe still leaking water. He walked over to the side and made a motion with his hand to tighten the handle and shut the water off. He looked at Angela and she nodded and he looked around the room.

"You called?" Uriel walked out of the shadows.

Castiel did a quick glance and noticed that Angela had disappeared. She was still in the room. He could sense it. He didn't have to worry about being alone. She was watching and waiting while he talked to Uriel. He walked to stand in front of his brother.

"What do you say Castiel?" Uriel walked in, not noticing that he was being watched. His focus was on Castiel. "Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

Castiel wasn't looking at Uriel but out the window. He noticed that it was a little loose and figured that had to do with something else than what happened here. He had called Uriel per the silent conversation he and Angela had. He had to know. "Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be agents of fate," he said. It would be nothing new to Angela even though it was another sore spot. He turned to look at his brother.

Uriel offered his explanation as a reasonable one, "Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined. Perhaps we should have asked the Malachi for her input."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap," Castiel replied, "I made it myself." He studied his brother and his suspicions grew more. "We've been friends for a long time Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together, away from home for what seems like forever. We're brother's Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth." He looked his brother in the eye.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel," Uriel replied with regret in his face as he raised his angel blade.

Castiel was again surprised at what could be conceived as betrayal. "You."

"I'm afraid so."

"I knew there was a reason I never liked you." Angela made herself known, her eyes glittering orbs as she stepped into the light. "So you're the one who was killing angels and then proceeded to have me and Dean interrogate knowing perfectly well that he would tell the truth: that the demons weren't doing a damn thing. Very classy act."

"And you broke the devil's trap set Alastair on Dean and the Malachi."

"Like I said, very classy," Angela said with a hint of sarcasm.

Uriel shook his head, "Alastair should never have been taken alive. And if you had done your job in the first place, we would be dealing with a corpse." He glared at Angela. "Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and maimed the Malachi and escaped and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?" Castiel's stare became intense. He could tell that Angela was trying hard not to lash out.

"Not murders, Castiel," Uriel replied a little frustrated. To him Castiel was always the good little angel, even when he spent considerable time with the Malachi. "No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "It is our Father's world, Uriel."

"Our Father?" Uriel was incredulous. How could his brother still stick up for God? He tried to make the angel see, "He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel turned back to face his brother after turning away to think and process everything.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. I'll even accept you Malachi," Uriel answered with a hint of disgust.

"And that makes me feel all the more better." Angela narrowed her eyes at Uriel. She then said, "Let us make man in our own image."

"With the both of you, we can be powerful enough to…" Uriel was going to mak an offer.

"To…?"

"Raise our brother," Uriel replied in a matter of fact tone. "And with your knowledge of the Essentials, Malachi, the armor of Yeshua…"

"Lucifer," Castiel murmured.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now if you wanna believe in something, Cas, believe in him." Uriel looked at his brother hoping that his message would get through. He didn't care if Angela joined or not. As far as he was concerned she was a mud monkey and an abomination like Sam Winchester.

"Lucifer is not God," Castiel replied.

"God isn't God anymore," Uriel spat back. "He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this?" Castiel paused a moment. He glanced at Angela. It was clear where she stood. He turned towards his brother, "What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no." Uriel glanced at Angela. He knew she would say no. It was down to Castiel. "Others have joined me Cas. Now please brother, don't fight me. Don't force the Malachi's hand." He beseeched Castiel's compassion towards the Malachi and played upon the relationship of the guardian-charge bond. "Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

Castiel studied his brother, had listened and had come to a decision. "For the first time in a long time… I am." Suddenly he lashed out with an open palm strike and sent Uriel through the brick wall.

Angela raised her brow. "Impressive," she murmured.

Uriel was back on his feet and marched through the hole in the wall. Both angels started duking it back and forth with punches. Uriel managed to get back at Castiel and one of his punches sent Castiel through a beam and the angel was back on his feet. That was after Uriel took the opportunity to deliver a hard punch to Angela and she flew into the devil's trap, collapsing to the ground.

Castiel was on his feet and gave a harder than ever punch for that and knocked Uriel off balance. He was unprepared for the pipe that hit him across the face and sent him to his knees. Dazed, he said, "You can't win Uriel. I still serve God."

Uriel grabbed Castiel and shook his head in disappointment. "You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God." With each sentence, he punctuated it with a punch to the angel's face.

"Maybe or maybe not but there's still me," Anna's voice came in.

"And me," Angela said with blood trickling down her nose.

Both withdrew their blades and all three watched as the white light indicative of an angel's death occurred. The power outage was expected as it spread outward like an explosion. Everything was charred and Uriel's body was at the epicenter, the outline of his wings visible. All three looked at Uriel and then at each other with knowing looks and slight nods.

* * *

"Thank you."

Gabriel turned to look at Angela as she watched through the glass. Castiel was talking to Dean and it looked like it wasn't a good conversation so it was easy to mask his presence as usual. "I don't know what you're talking about Cat."

"Don't lie to me Gabe," Angela replied giving a slight shove to the angel's shoulder. "I've had enough for one night. Besides… I know it was you."

"You weren't supposed to feel it," Gabriel pouted.

"It's hard to forget the privilege of touching grace. Especially yours," she replied softly. "It always was warm and comforting to me. Like a big brother's arms. It's…" She paused and slowly a tear dripped from her eye. She couldn't help it and didn't bother to wipe it away.

Gabriel knew the cause of it. Slowly he used his thumb and wiped it away. He knew why she was crying. "I'm still here for you Cat."

Angela appreciated the wiping of her tears but it was too much. "And I don't know why. You are still here watching over me. I'm supposed to be this earthbound angel that protects humanity and aid the righteous man to end this but all I do is screw everyone over."

"Didn't seem that way to me, especially when you hooked up with the Winchesters," Gabriel replied and refrained from insulting the Winchesters. "If anything that was the best thing next to getting me as your guardian along with Cassy."

"No Gabe. It's not." Angela used a finger to wipe a tear away. "I love them both so much and Dean learned the truth the same way I did. He's shattering Gabe. I can feel it. I felt it the moment Alistair opened his fat mouth. And I…"

"Cat…"

"I drank his blood. You know the consequences of me doing that." She held up her hands. They were still shaking a bit. "You know better than anyone. Not even Cas knows. And I did it because I wanted to supercharge my abilities and make him suffer. I finished walking through that door Gabe. I went back." She put a hand over her mouth to keep anymore sounds from coming out. She couldn't say anything else at the moment.

Gabriel blinked and he could feel the tear slide out. He rubbed his eye to hide it but there was no denying it. His Cat was in a similar spot as Dean even though she felt vindicated after that job with the hunters in Ojibwe. "You were injured Cat."

"You know I am squeamish in general. I wanted it. I gambled with tasting it when I was working him over and I lost. I wanted it and I hid behind Sam and let Alistair know how I really felt."

"You're the one who always said that it's okay to be angry."

"I wasn't just angry Gabe. I know you felt it and certainly Cas did. I _hated_ the demon. I hate them all; all the ones that dare to fuck with me and hurt innocents because of me. That was the final step; it was one that I didn't take the last time and not even after Alistair had his way with me." Angela looked at Gabriel with a sad expression on her face. She had let down her hair and its dark waves tumbled down.

Gabriel studied her. The last time she had long hair was when she was a little girl. It had been to her waist then. It was shorter now and she had been keeping it short but lately it seemed that she was letting it grow out. She was beautiful all over but he personally thought that her hair was one of her best features. When brushed it was silky smooth and when oiled with the Moroccan oils he turned her on to… it was like a river.

As it were it was slightly tangled but still beautiful. He put his hand on her shoulder and then lowered it to take her hand. He turned it over and looked at her tattoo and traced the image with his forefinger. He knew what the tattoo meant and knew she had a similar one on the other wrist. "It surprised me at first and later… I could feel it. It hurt Cat and I know Cas felt it too."

"And now you are stuck with it. I can't take it back."

"No but… You can keep going. You haven't found a reason to give up yet."

Angela sighed. She didn't tug her hand away. "I'm not giving up. I'm just tired Gabe."

"I'm sorry Cat."

"Don't be. I just have to muddle through. That's life." Angela looked up at her angel. "I'm not giving up on them,"

"That and you need to work on differentiating with your empath ability."

"For a weak ability it sure is powerful," Angela joked. She sighed, "I still feel that I'm a screw up with everyone I meet and love but… I know why I fight and still will. Maybe one day the world will forgive me."

"You need to forgive yourself Cat. Not everything is your fault."

"Work in progress and one that I regress into but… it's been different."

"Because of Sam." At the look Angela gave him, Gabriel smirked, "I know you Cat and I want you to try for that. But make sure you are sure about it." He gave a gentle nip on her chin. "I'll see you later."

Angela gave a slight smile and Gabriel was gone. She looked into Dean's room and found that Castiel had gone and Dean's head was turned away. Frowning just a little, she made her way into the room and motioned towards Sasha to remain at her spot. She spoke in a low voice, "Dean?"

Dean looked over and upon seeing her he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I see you're angry."

Dean made a face. He didn't bother to hide the tears that had been pouring since his talk with Castiel. "I'm not mad with you. I just…"

Angela knew that she risked injuring his pride but she chanced it. She reached over and gently traced the tear tracks and wiped away the ones still forming. With a gentle push, she let calming emotions wash over Dean. "I know."

"Angie, I started the apocalypse."

"I heard." Angela stroked Dean's head, brushing the hair gently.

"And Cas said that I'm supposed to stop it. But… but it's too big. I'm not strong enough. Alistair was right; I left a part of myself in hell." Dean looked at her. His tears had subsided but were still falling. He never liked crying in front of people but it was different with Angela. "I'm not strong enough."

Angela looked at Dean and continued to brush his hair with her fingers. He was strong. She believed it. She said, "You are strong Dean. I know it. You believe me right?"

Dean looked at her. Then he nodded, "Sam is right. And I know you're right. You always are straight with us."

Angela gave a gentle smile. "Being strong isn't always what you and Sam define it as," she said gently, "There are different kinds of strength that exist. It's not always readily apparent but it is there."

"Let me guess, I have to find it." Dean shifted a little. "Still doing your philosophy mumbo jumbo Angie."

Angela smiled as she hummed a little. It was one of her many nameless tunes and it soothed Dean a little. He needed to think about it some. She knew though that he would keep it in mind and even if he pressed forward and it got placed on the back burner. She started putting words to the tune and sung about a beautiful black baby that cruised down the highway.

Dean looked back at Angela and gave a slight smile, "Singing about my baby?"

"Oh I got a ton of them that I made up ever since I hooked up with you and Sam. I just need to have a reason and a moment to sing them." Angela smiled and managed to hum a little laugh.

Dean sighed as he looked at his hands. Then he looked at Angela, "The same holds for you Angie. You're strong too. To me and Sam and everyone else, it looks obvious. But it's okay to ask for help. We're here for you."

Angela smiled as Dean yawned. She stood up to adjust the covers so Dean could sleep. He was droopy eyed when she finished and he said, "You're not going are ya Angie?"

Angela reached out and stroked his head and gently smiled, "I'll stay here all night."

It satisfied Dean and he closed his eyes leaning into the touch she was giving as she stroked his hair. She was still smiling as she looked over him. She then leaned forwards and gently pressed her forehead against his. Like a cat would do, she shifted her head and gently rubbed the side of his face before giving a platonic kiss on his cheek. She may feel tired but she would press on and continue to fight and if she could, she would lift the burden from Dean. Gently she pressed a sisterly kiss to his cheek and whispered, "Everything will work out Dean. I'll be there to see it out."

She finished tucking Dean in and made sure he was comfortable. She had to grab some coffee since she wanted to read a little. She knew Sasha would watch over Dean and Sam should be back any moment since he was worried about his brother. She smiled as she ran over hers and Dean's conversation and their advice to each other. She walked out the door and was greeted by a man in a suit who said, "Finally we get to meet."

"Who are you?" Angela asked the question even though she knew the answer.

"Just someone who wants to make sure that Dean knows that he is who he is supposed to be," the man replied with a smile, "And you'll be a big part in helping me with that… Malachi."

Angela swallowed slightly as she looked at the man. She knew what he was but that wasn't the problem. The problem was what he wanted and from her experience she knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**A/N:** Well Uriel gets his comeuppance and Angie gives a show of affection to Dean. Who is the surprise visitor? Virtual cookies to whoever can guess. Well onward to the next adventure in A Fist with Attitude...


End file.
